


Mi Pequeña Brócoli (1)

by DarkRock



Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accion, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aventura - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Universo Paralelo, Violencia, ciencia ficción, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRock/pseuds/DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es un chico tranquilo y misterioso, muchos dirían que no tiene sentimiento alguno comparándolo en algunas ocasiones casi como un villano. Aunque en realidad se equivocan porque si demuestra sus sentimientos, pero solo lo hace con una persona en especial y ella es Izuki Midoriya, una chica tímida y heroica. Ambos tienen una hermosa amistad por tener muchas cosas en común, siendo la razón principal es que no tienen un ‘Quirk: Kosei/Particularidad’ como los demás niños/as. ¿Esa amistad podrá convertirse en amor en un futuro cercano? ¿Izuki podrá romper el cascaron de Naruto para que no sea tan hostil con los demás? Clasificación T, por ahora.





	Mi Pequeña Brócoli (1)

“Naruto” Personajes Hablando

 

 _“Naruto”_ Personajes Pensando

 

**Ataques/Técnicas/Habilidades**

 

 **“All For One”** Villanos Hablando

**_“All For One”_** Villanos Pensando

***Lugares*/*Salto De Tiempo*/*Flashback***

**(Expresiones De Personajes** /Expresiones De Personajes **)**

**{Efectos Especiales}**

**[Autor Hablando]**

**Mi Pequeña Brócoli (1)**

**[Hola a todos de nuevo, esta vez les traigo una nueva historia de Naruto y Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). Aunque antes que nada les advierto que no es el mismo Naruto del anime y manga que todos conocemos física y mentalmente, sobre sus técnicas o habilidades serán un secreto que tendrán que descubrir a medida que avance la historia. También les aviso desde ahora que habrá un cambio de género del personaje principal del anime y manga de Boku no Hero Academia, y ese es Izuku Midoriya que a partir de ahora será Izuki Midoriya… Si se preguntan el porqué de esto, es que me dio algo de curiosidad sobre qué pasaría si, Midoriya Izuku hubiera nacido como una mujer y All Might le otorgara el One For All como su contraparte masculina del anime y manga original, además de introducir a Naruto en la historia, por lo que cambiaran muchas cosas a partir de ahora al intervenir este. Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por ahora, los dejo con el resumen de la historia.]**

**Resumen**

**Naruto es un chico tranquilo y misterioso, muchos dirían que no tiene sentimiento alguno comparándolo en algunas ocasiones casi como un villano. Aunque en realidad se equivocan porque si demuestra sus sentimientos, pero solo lo hace con una persona en especial y ella es Izuki Midoriya, una chica tímida y heroica. Ambos tienen una hermosa amistad por tener muchas cosas en común, siendo la razón principal es que no tienen un ‘Quirk: Kosei/Particularidad’ como los demás niños/as. ¿Esa amistad podrá convertirse en amor en un futuro cercano? ¿Izuki podrá romper el cascaron de Naruto para que no sea tan hostil con los demás? Clasificación T, por ahora.**

**Fin Del Resumen**

**Opening**

La cámara tomo de diferentes puntos de vista al famoso héroe, All Might, pero siempre de espaldas a la cámara.

**La permanente calma detuvo mi respiración a las 5 de la mañana**

Izuki levanta la mirada lentamente para observar a All Might con los ojos brillantes de la emoción para luego desviar su mirada a su amigo Naruto, que este le sonrió levemente.

**Muerdo mis uñas afuera de la entrada, ¿Cuándo será mañana?**

Ambos amigos se levantaron de su posición en el suelo, aunque Izuki fue la única en levantar su brazo derecho para alcanzar la figura algo lejana de All Might con una mirada hipnotizada.

**EL DIA HA LLEGADO**

All Might giro lentamente su cabeza con su típica gran sonrisa en dirección de Izuki y Naruto. Mientras que la mano de Izuki hacia lo imposible para alcanzar a su héroe. Naruto observo con el ceño fruncido al héroe algo alejado de ellos.

**(Música Épica)**

**¡PLUS ULTRA!**

**¡MY HERO!**

**¡ACADEMIA!**

**(Fin Música Épica)**

**Las noches que nunca terminan, la lluvia que cae sin parar**

Izuki miraba fijamente un cartel bajo la lluvia, hasta que de pronto aparece Naruto con un paraguas poniéndoselo sobre ella protegiéndola de dicha lluvia.

**No es de extrañar que tropieces constantemente por soñar despierto**

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa a su amigo, para que seguidamente ambos empezaran a caminar tranquilamente por el puente con destino a la casa de la peliverde.

**Está bien no pretendo criticarte**

Naruto le contaba un chiste sobre su magia a Izuki, pero ella no le prestaba atención porque su mente estaba en otra cosa.

**Juegas en un mundo de fantasía**

Esta vez salen Izuki y Katsuki de niños, ambos mirándose fijamente. Aunque ella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y el con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

**Entonces, ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que imaginas?**

Aparecen Izuki y Katsuki de adolescentes, ambos dándose la espalda cada uno con uno expresión diferente en su rostro. Ella estaba triste, mientras que él estaba con una mirada larga. Hasta que de pronto Bakugo exploto, literalmente **…** Pero justo a tiempo Naruto apareció deteniendo el puño de Katsuki.

**Es un laberinto tan confuso, ¿Realmente planeas ir?**

Aparece Tomura Shigaraki con su brazo derecho extendido hacia la cámara intentando agarrar algo. All Might usa su puño izquierdo creando una onda de presión hacia los villanos mandándolos a volar lejos, pero Nōmu lo resistió apareciendo de entre el polvo para seguidamente pelear épicamente contra All Might.

**Pequeño aventurero marca tu nuevo comienzo con una campanada**

Kurogiri aparece en un bar activando su Quirk, produciendo una oscura niebla con unos intimidantes ojos rojos. Luego aparece Shota Aizawa derrotando una gran cantidad de villanos con sus cintas.

**A donde llegaras, NO SE SABE, NO SE SABE**

Izuki y Naruto estaban entrenando en el patio de la academia. Mientras que Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Lida, hacían acrobacias en el cielo.

**¿Realmente no tienes miedo?**

Hasta que de pronto aparece Minoru Mineta que empezó a caer al vacío, pero fue salvado justo a tiempo por Tsuyu Asui con su lengua, llevándoselo consigo.

**Pero con cada nuevo paso te harás más fuerte**

Shoto Todoroki surfea tranquilamente con su Kosei de hielo por el cielo acompañado por Eijiro Kirishima y Katsuki Bakugo que hacían sus propios movimientos.

**EL DIA HA LLEGADO**

Izuki apareció con su puño extendido listo para golpear a Naruto en un combate amistoso. Luego de esto aparecen todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A con sus respectivos trajes de héroes junto a All Might.

**Fin De Opening**

**Capítulo 1: “Midoriya Izuki, Y La Sombra.”**

**“** **Yo tenía solamente 4 años de edad cuando aprendí algo muy impresionante que me ayudaría a defenderme, y a la vez conocí a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida** **.”** Narro una voz femenina desconocida.

***Flashback* [Año: Hace 10 Años Atrás.]**

En alguna parte de la Prefectura de Shizuoka, una pequeña peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas se encontraba al borde del llanto debido a que tres niños estaban a punto de hacerle daño por su acción heroica inesperada.

 **“** Estas siendo cruel, **Kacchan** **¿** No puedes ver que está llorando **?** Si vas a seguir con esto, y-y-yo **… ¡** Nunca te perdonare **!** **”** La niña pecosa advirtió en voz alta con un leve tartamudeo en su voz.

El niño que se hacía apodar ‘ **Kacchan’** miro por un instante algo sorprendido a la niña que se atrevía a retarlo en una pelea que obviamente ganaría gracias a su **Kosei** explosivo. Mientras que la misma niña peliverde se puso en una posición de defensa muy simple tratando de defender a un niño que se encontraba detrás suyo llorando por la ‘golpiza’ que le había dado el chico que se hacía apodar ‘ **Kacchan’** y sus dos amigos.

 **“¡** Pff **!** , aunque no tengas un **Kosei.”** Remarco esa última palabra de forma burlona. **¿** Aun pretendes ser una heroína, **Deku?”** **Kacchan** pregunto con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

El niño apodado como **Kacchan,** que resultó ser el líder del pequeño grupo se acercó lentamente a la pecosa, creando explosiones en sus manos de forma amenazante. Mientras que sus amigos también decidieron mostrar sus propios **Kosei** de la misma forma amenazante que su líder.

La niña apodada como ‘ **Deku’** retrocedió muy atemorizada cuando vio que **Kacchan** corría hacia ella con su puño extendido con explosiones emanando de esta junto a sus compinches detrás de este **…** Aunque ninguno de ellos se esperaba que alguien apareciese prácticamente de la nada entre medio de la peliverde y, el rubio cenizo.

 **“¡** LLEGO EL LECHERO **!”** Dijo en voz alta, un niño desconocido con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos en sus manos apareció una manguera de bomberos que estaba conectada a su mochila de acampar de color verde.

 **Kacchan** y sus dos amigos al ver esto empezaron a retroceder lentamente con expresiones aterrorizadas, pero el niño desconocido no les dio tiempo a escaparse.

 **“** Nos vemos pequeño, terrorista **.”** Saludo con la misma sonrisa para que seguidamente lanzara un enorme chorro de agua hacia los tres niños con **Kosei** mandándolos a volar por los aires de forma cómica sin darles tiempo a defenderse.

El rubio cenizo y sus dos amigos no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar del inesperado ataque del otro niño, por lo que terminaron con los ojos en blanco **(Desmayados)** del otro lado del bosque.

La niña peliverde que había visto todo esto quedo totalmente sorprendida por el acontecimiento inesperado. Mientras que detrás suyo el niño que ella trato de defender al ver una oportunidad aprovecho el momento para escapar del lugar hacia su casa, sin darle las gracias a la niña que lo había defendido.

 **“** Que decepción, pensé que serían algún reto **…”** El niño desconocido murmuro en voz baja con una expresión aburrida y algo molesta sin prestarle atención a la niña que tiene atrás suyo que se había levantado del suelo para hablarle al niño misterioso que la había defendido de **Kacchan** y sus dos amigos. 

 **“¡¡** Wow **!! ¡** Eso fue sorprendente **!”** **Deku** grito con entusiasmo, aunque esto provoco que el pobre niño casi se le saliera el alma del cuerpo **,** pero este supo disimularlo a tiempo respirando hondo para luego darse la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa **… (Pausa)** Aunque quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando vio la brillante sonrisa de la niña pecosa que lo dejo algo embobado por un segundo.

 **“** Ah **…** Jeje, gracias **.”** El niño dijo con algo de vergüenza, mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda **…** Ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y elogios. 

Aunque de pronto fue sacado de su pequeño trance por la peliverde.

 **“¿¡** Cómo hiciste eso **!? ¿¡** Acaso es un **Kosei** impresionante **!?** **¿¡** Te gustaría ser un héroe en el futuro **!?”** **Deku** pregunto una y otra vez, mientras sacudía al niño exigiendo respuestas de este.

Todo esto dejo al niño desconocido muy mareado y confundido, pero pudo detenerla a tiempo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la niña pecosa.

 **“** Espera, espera **…** **(Pausa) ¿** Qué **?”** El niño contesto muy confuso, ya que fueron muchas preguntas en menos de un segundo.

Ella al darse cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre palideció un poco al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto, mientras que a la vez lo soltaba de su agarre mortal.

 **“** Oh, perdona casi lo olvidaba mi nombre es **Izuki, Izuki Midoriya.”** La niña pecosa se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa, ofreciéndole su mano derecha al niño en señal de saludo.

Mientras que el niño desconocido observo por un segundo la mano de la niña peliverde para seguidamente corresponder el apretón de manos y la presentación.

 **“Naruto… (Pensativo)** Solo, **Naruto.”** El niño respondió con una pequeña sonrisa correspondiendo al estrechamiento de manos con niña **…** Haciendo lo posible para controlar su fuerza porque no quería aplastarle la mano a **Izuki**.

 **“** Jmmm **… (Pensativa)** Ese es un nombre para nada común, pero me gusta al igual que tus marcas de bigotes son muy lindos **.”** **Izuki** opino con una dulce sonrisa, acercándose un poco más al niño para seguidamente tocar las mejillas de este con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos.

 **“** G-Gracias **...”** **Naruto** dijo en voz baja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que oculto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado provocando que ella retirara su mano con una expresión pensativa, ya que le preguntaría algo de suma importancia.

 **“** Me preguntaba si **… (Jugando con sus dedos) ¿** Te gustaría ser mi amigo **?”** La pecosa pregunto con timidez, aunque siendo sincera ella no tenía tantas esperanzas de que le dijeran que si porque después de todo es una perdedora sin un **Kosei… (Pausa)** Pero, tampoco se esperaba la respuesta contraria.

 **“** Por supuesto, no hay nada malo en ello **.”** **Naruto** acepto con un encogimiento de hombros, ya que le daba igual tener amigos o no. Ella al escuchar la respuesta positiva del pelinegro se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de completa felicidad en sus labios.

 **“¡¡** Genial **!! ¡** Vamos a mi casa **! ¡** Te quiero mostrar mis figuras de acción de **All Might!”** **Izuki** exclamo en voz alta, mientras tomaba de forma sorpresiva la mano del pelinegro para seguidamente arrastrarlo a la fuerza por el suelo con destino a la casa de la peliverde.

 **Naruto** para su mala suerte no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue arrastrado por el suelo por la niña, aunque tampoco se negó a ir con ella **…** Tal vez a partir de ahora todo sería más interesante y divertido.

***Fin De Flashback***

**“Las personas, no nacen en igualdad de condiciones. Me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía 4 años, pero gracias a Kami-sama que me envió a Naruto que me salvo de Kacchan y sus compinches… (Pausa) Aunque por otro lado se lo agradezco porque si no nunca hubiera conocido a Naruto, con el que formaría una gran amistad… (Pensativa) ¡Ah casi lo olvidaba! Para que sepan, todo esto de los Kosei comenzó en China, en la ciudad de Qingquing. Se informó del nacimiento de un bebe luminiscente. Desde entonces, surgieron más casos de superpoderes, Y el tiempo paso sin que se conociera la causa del fenómeno. Lo sobrenatural se transformó en algo normal. Y los sueños se hicieron realidad. En la actualidad cerca del 80% de la población mundial tienen alguna habilidad fuera de lo común. Como consecuencia, han surgido tantos súper héroes como súper villanos. El otro 20% de la población no tiene ningún tipo de súper poder, por así decirlo son la gente común y corriente… Y lamentablemente, yo junto a Naruto somos de ese 20%, pero eso a nosotros no nos importa, mi nombre es Izuki Midoriya, ¡Aun sin algún tipo de poder me convertiré en una gran heroína por la ‘magia’ que aprendí de Naruto!”** La pecosa termino de narrar.

***Presente***

**“¡¡** Vamos **, Naruto!!** **¡** Que nos vamos a perder la pelea **!” Izuki** dijo en voz alta.

La peliverde le dio una pequeña mirada a su gran amigo que venía corriendo detrás suyo, todo este alboroto fue porque ella quería ver una pelea de héroes contra un villano que en términos de tipos malos este sería un aficionado comparado a los súper villanos más peligrosos y fuertes del mundo. Ella muy emocionaba esquivaba y pasaba entre la gente para poder ver la pelea que estaba por iniciar frente a ellos. Mientras que, **Naruto** no le quedo de otra que seguir de cerca a, **Izuki**.

El adolescente **(14)** conocido como **Naruto (Sin apellido)** , es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de **1,75** m y su peso es de **62** kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino de la **Secundaria Orudera [Me da flojera describir el uniforme, :v]** Que lo hacía ver más delgado, junto a unas zapatillas negras con cordones grises **…** Además, obviamente lleva su mochila de acampar color verde oscuro de la suerte donde lleva sus cosas personales y dos hojas con un lápiz para escribir apuntes en la hora de clase.

 **“¿** Porque debemos ver esto, **Izuki?”** **Naruto** pregunto con una expresión aburrida, pasando entre las personas para estar al día con la peliverde.

La adolescente **(14)** conocida como **Izuki Midoriya** , es de tez blanca, tiene pecas en sus mejillas, ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado de color verde y algunos mechones un poco más oscuros casi tirando al negro que son rizados hasta la raíz. Su altura es de **1,56** m y su peso es de **47** kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino de la **Secundaria Orudera** y unas zapatillas rojas de gran tamaño con cordones negros atados con un lazo y suelas blancas, además lleva una mochila amarilla de gran tamaño donde tiene sus cosas personales con los materiales de la escuela.

Ella giro un poco la cabeza en dirección al pelinegro que le devolvió la mirada todavía aburrida. 

 **“¿** Acaso no es obvio, **Naruto?”,** La pecosa pregunto con entusiasmo al ojinegro que en respuesta negó con la cabeza. **“¡¡** Es porque quiero ver esta increíble pelea entre los héroes y ese villano **!!”** **Izuki** exclamo muy feliz, señalando con su bolígrafo a dicho villano que empezaba a ponerse cada vez más violento.

Mientras que a la vez ella saco su cuaderno de notas, donde tenía anotado las cualidades/poderes que la ojiverde más admiraba de los héroes y villanos por igual, por lo que estaba preparada para escribir cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera destacar sobre los demás. El pelinegro solo escucho en silencio las palabras de **Izuki** , mientras a la vez se ponía al lado de ella para ver como escribía a una velocidad asombrosa cada detalle que veía de la pelea que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que saco de los pensamientos al pelinegro y eso fue que el villano que parecía una rata rompió una torre mientras rugía de ira, pero gracias a **Desutegoro** , detuvo dicha torre con sus manos gracias a su súper fuerza, por lo que no hubo accidente alguno, mientras que todos los civiles que observaron esto le agradecían **[Salvo Naruto que estaba distraído con otra cosa.]** impresionados al héroe con la súper fuerza. 

 **“¡** Es **Desutegoro!”** Un civil dijo en voz alta.

El héroe conocido como **Desutegoro** , es un hombre muy alto y tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso con una gran barbilla. Tiene el cabello corto blanco. En su traje de héroe, lleva una banda en la frente con el patrón amarillo/negro de las señales de peligro. Su camiseta sólo cubre sus brazos dejando su torso y abdominales visibles, en cada una de sus muñecas lleva dos brazaletes pesados de metal con el mismo patrón de colores que la banda de su frente y lleva unos pantalones azul claro con una franja vertical blanca. Su cinturón también tiene el mismo patrón

 **“¡** Imparte justicia con su gran fuerza **! ¡** El héroe de los puños **!”** Otro civil exclamo con el mismo tono de voz que el primer tipo.

Hasta que de pronto apareció otro héroe para alejar y mantener a salvo a todos los civiles de la pelea entre héroes y el villano con aspecto de rata que empezó a sentirse en aprietos al ver que estaban empezando a aparecer tantos héroes.

 **“** Si, si, no se acerquen demasiado. Retrocedan, retrocedan **.”** El héroe recién llegado ordeno con un tono algo sarcástico, ya que estaba algo celoso que no recibiera tanta atención como su compañero de equipo.

 **“¡** El especialista en rescates **Backdraft** , también vino **!”** Otro civil al zar comento con un tono feliz, que provoco una sonrisa de orgullo en dicho héroe.

El héroe conocido como **Backdraft** , está vestido como un bombero, ósea lleva una chaqueta amarilla y tiene un casco de bomberos rojo. Tiene un cañón en su hombro con el cual es capaz de disparas agua y también tiene un tanque rojo lleno de agua en su espalda. Protege su cara con una máscara blanca. Tiene válvulas rojas al final de sus brazos, con zapatillas amarillas.

 **“** Debe ser increíble tener un **Kosei** que te transforma en un monstruo, **¿** Verdad, **Naruto?”** **Izuki** pregunto con entusiasmo, todavía con su mirada fija en la pelea, pero eso no impidió que ella siguiera escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas.

 **“** No, gracias. Me gusta mi hermoso aspecto **.”** **Naruto** respondió con una mueca de desagrado por la apariencia que le daba el **Kosei** al villano.

 **Izuki** dio una risita para luego negar con la cabeza por la respuesta del pelinegro.

 **“¿** Qué está pasando **?”** Un civil pregunto al tipo que tiene a su lado derecho.

 **“** Robo una cartera y cuando se vio acorralado se puso violento **.”** El tipo contesto con una expresión entre aburrida y molesta.

 **“¿** Ese es el **Kosei** de un carterista **?”** El civil de antes susurro en voz baja para sí mismo, sin poder creer el **Kosei** que tiene un simple villano como ese.

 **“** Lo siento, el tren, esta **… (Pausa)** Si, no creo que pueda llegar a la oficina **.”** Otro civil al zar respondió con nerviosismo a su jefe atraves de su celular.

Aunque de repente llego otro héroe pasando rápidamente por arriba de todas los presentes con rumbo a luchar contra el villano.

 **“¡** Tú puedes, **Kamui!”** Un grupo de chicas gritaron como locas y muy emocionadas al ver a su héroe favorito en vivo.

El héroe conocido como **Kamui** , lleva puesto como traje de héroe un unitardo negro con reflejos azules y un casco de madera, guantes largos de madera que llegan más allá del codo, un cinturón de madera y botas similares.

 **“ _¿Kamui?_** _**…**_ **(Pausa)** _Curioso nombre para un héroe con técnicas de madera, aunque eso me recuerda a una persona **.**_ **”** **Naruto** pensó con su mirada en dicho héroe, aunque al instante se encogió de hombros para luego desviar su mirada a la peliverde que todavía seguía escribiendo todo lo que veía con mucho entusiasmo como siempre lo hizo cuando pasaban cosas como estas.

Pero nuevamente el pelinegro fue interrumpido cuando el héroe, llamado **Kamui** salto desde la calle hacia un semáforo y de este dio un gran salto en el aire para luego caer sobre sus pies y manos sobre un tejado, aunque tuvo que saltar hacia su izquierda porque el enorme puño del villano destruyo el lugar en donde estuvo.

 **“¡** ALEJATÉ **!”** El villano rugió con completa furia hacia el héroe para seguidamente darle un manotazo en un intento de atrapar a **Kamui**.

Aunque el héroe con **Kosei** de madera fue mucho más rápido debido a su pequeño tamaño comparado con el villano, por lo que pudo zafarse a tiempo de la enorme mano del villano. Además, casi al instante formo una especie de ramas de su brazo derecho que se engancharon en una torre cercana, mientras que a la vez hizo unas especies de acrobacias en el aire ocasionando más gritos de emoción de parte del grupo de fans de **Kamui**.

 **“** Ese es **Kamui** de la Madera **.”** La pecosa dijo muy emocionada, observando fijamente al héroe que rápidamente estaba formando su técnica definitiva. **“¡** Él es una verdadera estrella en ascenso **!”** **Izuki** exclamo en voz alta, ocasionando que llamara la atención de un civil al zar que tiene a su lado derecho.

 **“** Tal cual, jovencita **… (Pausa)** Eres una fan, **¿** Verdad **?”** Un civil calvo pregunto con una extraña sonrisa, acercándose de a poco a la chica, ya que sabía perfectamente que había dado justo en el clavo al ver como ella se sonrojo levemente.

 **“** Oh, si **…”** **Izuki** contesto con algo de vergüenza, porque ese tipo extraño se había acercado demasiado a su especio persona.

Aunque por suerte, **Naruto** escucho y observo justo a tiempo como ese maldito calvo pervertido se acercó demasiado a su **Izuki** , por lo que apretando sus puños para intentar controlar su ira decidió hacer algo muy repentino pero que dio el resultado que Naruto.

 **“** Hey viejo, aléjate de mi pequeña Brócoli **.”** **Naruto** ordeno con una expresión seria, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuerpo de la peliverde atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en una demostración de protección.

Esto trajo como consecuencia que el rostro de **Izuki** pasara a un intenso color rojo, por la acción inesperada que había hecho su amigo, **Naruto…** Aunque tuvo que admitir que le gustó mucho que el pelinegro la abrazara de esta forma protectora, por lo que con una sonrisa en sus labios disfruto el momento. Mientras que el civil calvo se alejó rápidamente del lugar con una expresión aterrada, ya que la mirada que le envió el joven estudiante casi lo hizo cagarse del miedo.

 **“** No tenías que hacer eso, **Naruto.”** **Izuki** regaño a su amigo con sus mejillas infladas estilo anime, ya que ‘no le gusto’ la actitud muy sobreprotectora que tiene con ella.  

 **“** Hmph, se lo merecía **.”** El ojinegro murmuro en voz baja, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la peliverde observando hacia el frente con una expresión tranquila, esto provoco que ella una vez más se sonrojo por la acción repentina de su amigo.

Pasaron un tiempo en esa posición, y el que los viera pensaría que son una linda pareja, hasta que de pronto ella decidió romper el momento con un comentario.

 **“Naruto** , **¿** Podrías soltarme **?… (Pausa)** Esto se está volviendo muy vergonzoso para mí **.”** **Izuki** comento todavía algo sonrojada, porque había unas cuantas personas algo pervertidas que los estaban mirando con sonrisas picaras en sus labios.

El pelinegro al escuchar las palabras de la ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos, para seguidamente hacer lo que ella le pidió.

 **“¿** Uhm **? … (Leve sonrojo)** Ah, sí. Perdona **Izuki** , jeje **.”** **Naruto** dijo con una risa nerviosa, mientras soltaba a la ojiverde que le devolvió la sonrisa demostrándole que no estaba enojada o algo similar con su amigo **…** Aunque de repente fueron interrumpidos por la pelea que tienen frente a ellos.

 **Kamui** empezó a correr por las vías del metro para luego saltar en el aire cuando el villano lo ataco con su enorme brazo con la intensión de aplastarlo como a una cucaracha. Seguidamente, el héroe aterrizo sobre el brazo del villano para luego dar un gran salto hacia su cara, y usar sus habilidades de madera para inmovilizar la muñeca dejándolo con una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida, pero solo duro un segundo porque el gigante estiro su brazo zarandeándolo hacia arriba **…** **(Pausa)** Aunque, **Kamui** fue más rápido y se balanceo con su brazo de madera hasta caer con gracia sobre un edificio cercano para luego mirar fijamente al villano que le devolvió la mirada **.**

 **“** Usaste de forma ilegal tus poderes a plena hora pico **(Punta)** tras cometer un robo **…** **(Pausa)** Eres la encarnación del mal **.”** **Kamui** opino con una expresión seria, extendiendo su brazo derecho para que luego de este brotaran un montón de ramas.

 **“ _¿_** _Encarnación del mal **? …**_ **(Suspiro)** _Si vieran a mi padre cambiarían de opinión rápidamente **…**_ **”** El pelinegro pensó con una gota de sudor estilo anime caer por su frente al recordar a su padre que debía estar **… (Pensativo)** En alguna parte.

 **“¡** Ah **! ¡** Aquí viene **!”** **Izuki** grito con emoción, sin darse cuenta con su mano derecha le tomo la mano izquierda del pelinegro que se sorprendió levemente por esa acción repentina de la peliverde, pero se encogió de hombros sin decir nada al respecto.

 **“¡** Déjanos ver tus técnicas especiales, hombre de madera **!”** Un civil al zar pidió en voz alta.

 **“Prisión…** **De Madera… (Pausa) ¡Entrelazada!”** Tanto **Kamui** como **Izuki** gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero la peliverde solo lo acompaño porque le encantaba decir las técnicas definitivas de los héroes en los momentos finales de una importante pelea.

Mientras tanto la técnica definitiva de **Kamui** se dirigió rápidamente hacia el villano que se intentó proteger con su antebrazo derecho, pero esto hizo que se distrajera de otro ataque repentino sobre su persona.

 **“¡Canyon Cannon!”** Una heroína Interrumpió en voz alta con su propia técnica especial, apareciendo sorpresivamente de la nada pateando al villano en la mandíbula noqueándolo al instante, y esto provoco que lo mandara a estrellarse de espaldas contra la calle produciendo un ruido sordo.

Esto dejo a la mayoría **(Menos a Naruto)** con expresiones impactadas y dejándolos sin habla por el acontecimiento inesperado.

 **“¿** Eh **?”** **Kamui** dijo con sorpresa al ver esa nueva heroína robarle ‘su’ villano. Mientras que la heroína aterrizaba con pesadez en la calle, observando fijamente con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que había derrotado de un golpe preciso a su primer villano con **Kosei** de agigantamiento.

 **“** Llegando. Llegando **.”** Un grupo de periodistas junto a un par de civiles dijeron una y otra vez con cámaras en sus manos para sacar una gran cantidad de fotos a la nueva heroína.

Aunque esto provoco que empujaran a **Naruto** junto a **Izuki** hacia atrás tapándoles la perfecta vista que tenían de la pelea y de la heroína gigante. Pero de repente al pelinegro se le ocurrió una gran idea para que la ojiverde pudiera ver sin problemas.

 **“¿** Quieres que te ponga sobre mis hombros para que puedas ver mejor, **Izuki?”** El pelinegro pregunto con una sonrisa algo atrevida, mientras se preparaba para subirla en sus hombros **…** Pero ella lo detuvo en seco con una expresión muy sonrojada.

 **“¿¡** Q-Que **!?** **¡** No **!”** **Izuki** respondió con vergüenza al ver la sonrisa que tiene el pelinegro en sus labios para luego en un movimiento rápido desviara la mirada hacia la nueva heroína en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **Naruto** solo se rio en voz baja por la reacción de la peliverde, para luego lentamente desviar la mirada hacia el lugar donde había terminado la pelea.

 **“** Hoy es el día de mi debut. Me llamo **Mount Lady.”,** La heroína se presentó con una dulce sonrisa que cautivo a todos los presentes **… (Pausa)** Bueno salvo, **Naruto** que se había distraído con otra cosa que llamo más su atención **.** **“** Es un placer conocerlos. **”** **Mount Lady** saludo a todos con un guiño coqueto, y a la vez hizo una pose sexi que resalto más su trasero que provoco que los hombres presentes tuvieran corazones en sus ojos junto a unas sonrisas pervertidas en sus labios.

La heroína conocida como **Mount Lady** , es una mujer alta y atractiva de cabello largo, lacio, rubio y con dos hebras rizadas, sus ojos son de color violeta con las pupilas blancas. Su traje de héroe está compuesto por un traje de cuerpo completo ajustado de color crema y morado, acentuado con rayas naranjas. El mono también tiene tres diseños peculiares en forma de diamante de color naranja en la parte superior que se encuentra debajo del pecho. Ella también usa una máscara abierta color púrpura con protuberancias en forma de cuernos en los costados.

 **“** Llegando. Llegando **.”** Los mismos periodistas y civiles dijeron una y otra vez las mismas palabras, mientras tomaban fotos a la heroína de diferentes ángulos, especialmente su enorme cu… Trasero.

 **“** _Bueno, era obvio que la pelea iba a terminar de esta manera **.**_ **” Naruto** pensó en su mente con un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras lentamente desviaba la mirada de la heroína con ese traje ajustado **…** Aunque de repente fue interrumpido por un golpe en sus costillas de parte de **Izuki** que lo miraba con una expresión seria. **“… ¿** Porque hiciste eso, **Izuki?”** El ojinegro pregunto con una mueca de dolor, mientras se pasaba su mano izquierda sobre sus costillas tratando de calmar el dolor que le había provocado ese golpe de su amiga.

 **“** Deja de mirarla de esa forma **… (Pausa)** Pervertido **.”** La peliverde dijo con un tono frio y al mismo tiempo estrechaba sus ojos en su amigo que la miro con una expresión en blanco por esa acusación errónea **…** Bueno casi errónea.

 **“** Te equivocas, **Izuki**. Yo no la estaba mirando de esa ‘forma’ **… (Pensativo)** Además, ella no me interesa por razones obvias **.” Naruto** comento con una expresión ‘seria’, pero a la vez algo divertida al ver como había hecho enojar a su amiga porque obviamente se dio cuenta que estaba celosa.

 **“¿** Ah, sí **?”, Izuki** pregunto con las manos en sus caderas **,** y en respuesta el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza **. “** Y, **¿** Cuáles son ‘esas’ razones **?”** La peliverde pregunto esta vez cruzándose de brazos, ocasionando que sus pechos se movieran un poco ante los ojos de **Naruto** que quedo sin habla e hipnotizado por unos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aunque sin que **Naruto** lo supiera debido a que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, **Izuki** formo una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que había ocasionado una buena impresión en su amigo.

 **“** Bueno, una de ellas es que me lleva como **10** años **…”** El pelinegro contesto en voz baja, girando un poco su cabeza para mirar a su amiga que pareció aceptar esa respuesta del ojinegro **…** Por ahora.

 **“** Tienes razón en ese sentido, ella es demasiado vieja para ti **.”** **Izuki** dijo con un dedo en su barbilla muy pensativa sobre las palabras del pelinegro y además formo una pequeña sonrisa, porque nadie en este mundo o todo el universo entero le quitaría a su **Naruto**.

Mientras esto pasaba entre ambos, los demás civiles ovacionaban en voz alta a la nueva heroína profesional que los había salvado derrotando al villano carterista.

 **“** S-Se llevó el crédito **…”** **Kamui** murmuro en voz baja, todavía en la misma posición de antes con su brazo derecho extendido y su técnica definitiva quedando a medias.

 **“Con el surgimiento de estas habilidades, la tasa de criminalidad aumento drásticamente. Cuando los gobiernos se vieron restringidos para aplicar leyes más radicales, valerosas personas inspiradas por los comics comenzaron a realizar actos heroicos. Lucharon contra el mal, protegieron a las personas. En poco tiempo los héroes fueron aceptados por la sociedad. Sus actividades fueron reconocidas oficialmente. El gobierno comenzó a pagarles en relación a su desempeño. Y fueron alabados por las multitudes.”** La narradora que obviamente es **Izuki** empezó una vez con su explicación. 

 **“** Con que agigantamiento **…** Sin duda es un **Kosei** increíble, pero **…** Si pensamos en los daños que se pueden causar en las ciudades, **¿** Eso se podría considerar una limitación **?”** La peliverde pregunto con una expresión pensativa al pelinegro que estaba mirando las nubes con claro aburrimiento en su rostro, aunque al escuchar la pregunta de **Izuki** lo saco de su estado.

 **“** Si lo vemos de ese punto de vista, es una clara de desventaja ofensiva, porque hay muchas personas en este lugar que podrían terminar heridas por una pelea **…** **(Pausa)** Pero si lo vemos desde lo defensivo los edificios podrían protegerla de ataques, obviamente siempre y cuando la ciudad estuviese evacuada **.”** **Naruto** respondió con una expresión aburrida, observando esta vez con sus ojos cómo la policía se llevaba al villano de antes.

 **“** Jmmm, tienes razón. Gracias, **Naruto…”, Izuki** agradeció con un tono muy feliz por el aporte de su amigo, mientras empezaba a agregar más notas a su cuaderno de héroes. **“** Aunque si ella pudiese controlar el tamaño de su cuerpo, sería un interesante **Kosei,** **¿** No crees **?”** La peliverde opino con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras escribía eso último que se le había ocurrido en su cuaderno.

 **“** Tal vez **…”** El ojinegro dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, ya que mucho no le interesaba el **Kosei** de la nueva heroína.

La ojiverde al terminar de escribir cerro y guardo su cuaderno en su mochila para seguidamente mirar fijamente a **Naruto** porque quería preguntarle algo.

 **“** Por cierto, **Naruto.”** , La peliverde dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención del pelinegro que giro su cuerpo hacia ella teniendo su completa atención. **“** Cuando salgamos de clase me gustaría aprender algún truco nuevo y entrenar un poco **.”** **Izuki** pidió con una dulce sonrisa que produjo que el ojinegro le brillaran los ojos de una manera extraña por la palabra entrenamiento.

 **“** No hay problema, **Izuki.”** **Naruto** acepto con una leve sonrisa, provocando que ella sonriera muy feliz al escuchar la respuesta positiva del pelinegro, que para demostrarle su agradecimiento le dio un fuerte abrazo apoyando sus pechos en el torso de **Naruto** , que lo dejo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas porque esta acción inesperada de ella lo agarro desprevenido.

Luego de esto ambos estudiantes dieron media vuelta para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la **Secundaria Orudera** , mientras que la peliverde guardo su preciado cuaderno de notas en su mochila.

***Secundaria Orudera***

**Izuki** , **Naruto** y los demás estudiantes escuchaban a medias a su profesor que empezó a hablar de un tema importante que les concierne a todos.

 **“** Ya que todos ustedes están en tercer año, es hora de que vayan pensando en su futuro **.** Ahora debo revisar sus test vocacionales, pero…Todos **…”,** El profesor formo una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios para seguidamente tomar un montón de exámenes en blanco de su escritorio. **“** Quieren ser héroes, **¿** Verdad **?”** El docente pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa falsa, tirando los exámenes por todo el curso, al ver como sus estudiantes **[Menos Izuki que estaba escribiendo, y Naruto que miraba por la ventana.]** habían sacado sus **Kosei** para amenazarlo si llegaba a tomar un examen sorpresa que los podría perjudicar.

 ** _“¿_** _Héroes **?** En lo personal no me interesa, pero le hice una promesa a **Izuki…”**_ El pelinegro pensó con un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza en su pupitre ocasionando un ruido sordo que al parecer todos ignoraron, salvo por la peliverde que lo miro con preocupación a su amigo **…** Pero no pudo preguntarle nada porque sus demás compañeros/as la interrumpieron, por lo que solo tuvo que mirar hacia el frente levantando su mano con algo de vergüenza. 

 **“¡** Sí **!”** Los estudiantes respondieron en voz alta y muy felices al demostrar cada uno de ellos sus propios **Kosei** al profesor.

 **“¡** Si, sí, todos tienen buenos **Kosei!”** El profesor felicito a cada uno de sus estudiantes. **“** Pero recuerden que es contra las reglas de la escuela usar sus **Kosei.”** El docente dijo con una expresión seria.

 **“¡** Profesor **!** No me compare con el resto. A diferencia del resto, yo apunto a llegar a la cima **.”** Un adolescente rubio cenizo comento con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

 ** _“_** _Lo que faltaba, ahora se nos fue a las nubes el terrorista este **…”**_ **Naruto** pensó con una mueca molesta, preparándose por si el rubio cenizo intentaba hacer alguna estupidez con su pequeña Brócoli.

 **“¡** Que quieres decir, **Katsuki!”** La mayoría de los estudiantes exigieron a su compañero que tenía la autoestima por las nubes y que nunca les cayó bien.

El estudiante conocido como **Katsuki Bakugo** , es un adolescente de tez blanca, tiene el cabello color rubio cenizo y desordenado en puntas, algo corto y sin rizos. Sus ojos son rojos, rasgados, y casi siempre se le ve con el ceño fruncido o con una sonrisa burlona cuando está molestando a cierta adolescente peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino de la **Secundaria Orudera** que lo hacía ver más delgado de lo que realmente es, además tiene zapatillas blancas con líneas horizontales grises.

 **“¡** Son ruidosos para ser simples extras **!”** **Katsuki** opino en voz alta con la misma sonrisa burlona en sus labios que solo provoco que la furia de sus compañeros/as aumentara más que antes.

Aunque el docente a cargo del curso decidió hacer una pregunta para aliviar el clima pesado que había alrededor de todo el salón, que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

 **“¡** Ah **!** Es verdad, **Bakugo** , tú quieres ir a la Academia U.A. **¿** No **?”** El profesor pregunto con su mirada fija en su cuaderno de asistencia de los estudiantes.

 **Katsuki** en respuesta asintió con la cabeza totalmente orgulloso, confirmando que iría a esa academia para ser un famoso héroe.    

 ** _“¿¡_** _Qué **!? ¿** Por qué, **Kacchan** eligió ir a misma Academia que yo **? …”** _**Izuki** pensó con un aura depresiva rodeándola, ya que ahora el rubio cenizo intentaría molestarla más seguido que antes **…** Aunque luego recordó a **Naruto** y supo al instante que el la protegería de **Katsuki**.

 ** _“…_** _Bueno, tal vez sea divertido **.”**_ El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra en su mente, porque en dicha academia podría tener una que otra pelea contra el maldito terrorista engreído y molesto.

 **“¿** U.A **? ¿** La mejor del país **?** ” Un estudiante al zar pregunto a sus compañeros que palidecieron al escuchar el nombre de la academia.

 **“¡** El **79** % de los aspirantes no superan el examen de ingreso **!”** Una estudiante femenina dijo con algo de miedo en su voz al recordar un comentario de su mejor amiga sobre dicha academia.

 **“¡** Además la tasa de aprobación es muy baja **!”** Otro estudiante apoyo en voz alta las palabras de su compañera **.**

 **“** Por eso digo que solo son unos extras **.”** El rubio cenizo dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona, mientras saltaba de su silla al pupitre parándose a su máxima altura para observarlos a todos en el aula. **“** Conseguí una **A** en el examen de ingreso **.”,** Restregó su calificación a todos los presentes **.** **“** Soy el único en este lugar capaz de entrar a U.A. **”** Comento con un gran orgullo en sus palabras, mientras se señalaba así mismo con su pulgar derecho. **“** Voy a superar a **All Might** , **¡** Seré el héroe numero **1!** **¡** Lo juro **! ¡** Grabare mi nombre en el ranking de los tipos más ricos del mundo **!”** Prometió con su puño izquierdo extendido, y a la vez lo apretó con fuerza cerca de su rostro como si estuviera desafiando al destino o alguien en específico.

 **“** Hablando de eso, **Midoriya** -san junto a **Naruto** -san también quieren ir a U.A **.”** El docente revelo con tranquilidad.

Aunque sin darse cuenta el profesor cometió un error de olvidarse temporalmente que su revelación podría traer una grave consecuencia para cierto rubio cenizo que obviamente no tomaría esto para bien.

 **Izuki** escondió su rostro entre sus manos de la vergüenza que le dio que todos sus compañeros/as la observaran fijamente. A **Naruto** le dio igual que lo miraran o lo ignoraran, mientras no se burlarán de su peliverde estaba todo bien para él. Aunque, **Katsuki** quedo totalmente paralizado en su lugar con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras del profesor porque no se esperaba este tipo de revelación.

Pero el pelinegro noto justo a tiempo que todos sus compañeros/as estaban a punto de reírse, por lo que con una mirada fría decidió decir unas palabras al respecto.

 **“** No se atrevan a reírse o los mato **.”** **Naruto** advirtió a todos con una expresión escalofriante, que provoco que todos sus compañeros/as palidecieran y miraran al frente con una expresión de terror total.

El profesor también tuvo una reacción similar, como un pequeño escalofrió que le advertía su cerebro de que su cuerpo de que no debía decir nada o podría terminar muerto de una forma dolorosa.

 **Izuki** levanto un poco su mirada de su pupitre para observar al pelinegro con sus mejillas infladas estilo anime, porque no le gusto la amenaza que dijo su amigo a sus compañeros/as **… (Pensativa)** Aunque por otro lado estaba feliz de que **Naruto** la defendiera del malvado de **Kacchan**.

Mientras que, **Katsuki** hizo todo lo contrario a la advertencia del pelinegro explotando de ira **…** Literalmente, empezando a caminar hacia el pupitre de la peliverde que encogió de miedo al ver cómo había reaccionado el rubio cenizo.

 **“¡Deku! …”** Grito en voz alta muy molesto **,** pero antes de que se enfrentara a **Izuki** de forma verbal y hasta física **. Naruto** decidió hacer su aparición deteniendo al rubio cenizo con una patada en la cara que lo detuvo en seco sin la posibilidad de defenderse o seguir avanzando hacia su objetivo, y al darse cuenta quien había sido su atacante agrando levemente sus ojos **. “** Tu **…** Maldito **…” Katsuki** susurro en voz baja con una clara mueca de dolor para que seguidamente cayera de fauces al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo **.**

 **“** Eso te pasa cuando te metes con mi pequeña Brócoli, Terrorista **.”** El pelinegro recordó al rubio cenizo que ahora estaba inconsciente en el piso.

La mayoría que vio esto quedo con la boca abierta, salvo **Izuki** que suspiro de alivio al ver que esta vez fue salvada justo a tiempo de **Kacchan** gracias a **Naruto.** Aunque el docente no le quedo de otra que castigar al pelinegro por noquear a un compañero.

 **“¡¡Naruto!! ¡** A la oficina del director **!”** El profesor ordeno con una expresión entre furiosa y temerosa al ver como el pelinegro había derrotado al mejor estudiante de la **Secundaria Orudera** de solo una ordinaria patada en la cara **…** Sin dudad eso era aterrador para un adolescente como el pelinegro ya que este no tenía ningún **Kosei** en su cuerpo.

 **“** Hai, hai **…** Sensei **.”** **Naruto** acepto de mala manera, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del aula con una expresión aburrida, para que seguidamente abriese la puerta y se fuese con rumbo contrario de la oficina del director, ya que se dirigió por el camino que lo llevaba a la azotea de la escuela.

Todo esto paso con la mirada de todos los estudiantes en la espalda del pelinegro, observándolo con miedo y algo de asombro porque no podían creer que **Katsuki** fuese derrotado por alguien sin un **Kosei**.

 **Izuki** se preocupó mucho de que a **Naruto** lo enviasen a la oficina del director, porque pensó que era culpa suya de que pasara todo ese pequeño problema de antes.

 **“… (Suspiro)** Y, por favor que alguien lleve a **Bakugo** -san a la enfermería **.”** El docente dijo con una expresión cansada, ya que esto pasaba muy seguido con el problemático de **Katsuki** y el perro guardián de **Izuki** , ósea **Naruto**. **_“_** _No me pagan lo suficiente para tolerar esta mierda todos los días **…”** _El profesor pensó con un aura de depresión rodeándolo, aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos deprimentes por una tímida voz femenina.

 **“** Yo lo hare, Sensei **.”** La peliverde ofreció con timidez su ayuda al profesor, con el pretexto de poder hablar con **Naruto** que ahora estaba castigado en la ‘oficina del director’.

Sus compañeros/as se dieron la vuelta para mirar fijamente a la peliverde con expresión de asombro total, que produjeron que ella se sonrojara porque era demasiada la atención que estaba recibiendo y la estaba empezando a incomodar un poco.

 **“** Está bien, **Midoriya** -san.” El docente acepto con algo de dudas si podría llevar el cuerpo del rubio cenizo ella solo. **“** Lleva a **Bakugo** -san a la enfermería, pero que alguien **…** Te ayude **…”** El profesor murmuro esas últimas palabras con sorpresa, ya que **Izuki** cargo sin problemas el cuerpo inconsciente de **Katsuki,** poniendo un brazo de este alrededor de su cuello dejando que el peso de **Kacchan** cayera en su cuerpo para luego empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la enfermería.

Una vez más, todos los estudiantes quedaron sin palabras al presenciar esto de parte de **Izuki** , pero fueron sacados de su asombro cuando su sensei empezó a dar la clase nuevamente.

***Punto De Vista De Izuki***

Cuando la peliverde encontró la enfermería dejo el cuerpo inconsciente de **Katsuki** sobre una camilla porque seguramente la enfermera de la escuela vendría pronto. Por lo que ella seguidamente decidió darse la vuelta para irse de la enfermería con rumbo a la azotea **… (Pausa)** Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo una mano la detuvo de golpe provocando que ella diera un chillido de miedo, aunque nunca se esperó que lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **“** Por favor, **Deku…** No te vayas, quédate conmigo **…”** **Katsuki** suplico a la ojiverde que estaba de espaldas que por suerte pudo detenerla a tiempo, mientras que ella se congelo en su lugar al escuchar las palabras de **Kacchan** y a la vez se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con el rubio cenizo **…** Esto provoco que ella se sonrojara mucho al tenerlo tan cerca suyo. Mientras que el parecía que estaba hipnotizado con la peliverde, acercándola más con sus manos, **Izuki** al notar esto decidió actuar rápidamente y pensar en una mentira rápida poque sino esto podría ir muy lejos. 

 **“** L-Lo siento, **Kacchan…** Pero, **Naruto** me pidió algo **.”** **Izuki** mintió con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, mientras que a la vez se soltaba del agarre del rubio cenizo para luego salir corriendo de la enfermería dejando al adolecente rubio cenizo con una expresión entre triste y muy furiosa, por lo que con un puñetazo lleno de su ira golpeo su camilla, pero esto trajo como consecuencia que su camilla quedara completamente destrozada cayendo bruscamente de esta al piso.

 **“¡** Maldita sea, **Naruto!”** El rubio cenizo gruño con una mueca de dolor, mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo para ir hacia clases otra vez, y enfrentarse nuevamente contra **Naruto**.

***Punto De Vista De Naruto***

El pelinegro observaba fijamente el cielo otra vez, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barandilla de la azotea.

 **“** Si no pasa algo bueno, creo que moriré de aburrimiento **.”** El pelinegro murmuro con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, y como si estas fueran escuchadas por **Kami** , una voz femenina muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos aburridos.

 **“¡Naruto!”** La peliverde llamo a su amigo en voz alta. El peligro al escuchar la voz de su amiga se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con **Izuki**.

 **“¡** Hey, **Izuki! … (Pausa)** **¿** Qué haces aquí **?” Naruto** pregunto algo confuso de que podía hacer la peliverde en este lugar en vez de estar en clases con los demás.

 **“** Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte, **Naruto**. **¿** Acaso no deberías estar en la oficina del director **?”** La ojiverde dijo su propia pregunta a su amigo, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus caderas para demostrar su molestia.

 **“** No, ¿Porque **?”** El ojinegro respondió con un tono muy tranquilo para fingir ser inocente de lo que sea que lo estuvieran acusando.

 **“** Por haber mandado a **Kacchan** inconsciente a la enfermería **.”** **Izuki** le recordó con una expresión seria que provoco que el pelinegro suspirara muy molesto, porque después de todo **Katsuki** se mereció ese golpe de su parte y según su opinión debería haber sufrido más de su puño de hierro.

 **“** Ese estúpido se lo merecía **…”, Naruto** respondió al recordar dicho momento **. “** Él te quiso golpear, **Izuki**. **”** El pelinegro gruño en voz baja, apretando sus puños con fuerza para retener su creciente ira **…** Y por un instante sus ojos ganaron un iris amarrillo con pupilas negras que reflejaron un subidón de ira que no tenía fin. Por suerte la adolescente ojiverde no se dio cuenta de ello, y **Naruto** pudo volver a la normalidad al tomar una bocanada de aire.

 **“** Bueno, tal vez **Kacchan** se lo merezca **…”,** La peliverde acepto sin pensarlo, porque el rubio cenizo siempre había sido de esa manera tan hostil en especial con ella **. “** Pero, no era necesario que lo dejaras inconsciente **.”** La ojiverde dijo en voz baja, mientras de forma sorpresiva sostuvo las manos del pelinegro que se sorprendió por la acción inesperada de la ojiverde para seguidamente mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

 **“** Hmph, no me arrepiento de dejarlo inconsciente **.”** El ojinegro comento con una expresión de puro orgullo que provoco otro suspiro en la adolescente al ver lo terco que podía ser su amigo, para luego soltar las manos del pelinegro, porque sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión para que este fuera a pedir disculpas al rubio cenizo.

 **“** Por ahora dejemos ese tema de lado **…”, Izuki** acepto a medias el comentario anterior del pelinegro, para que de forma inesperada se pusiera en guardia tomando un básico estilo de Kung Fu. **“¿** Una pelea amistosa **?”** La peliverde pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El ojinegro al escuchar esas palabras su personalidad cambio totalmente.

 **“** Nunca le diría que no a una pelea **.”** **Naruto** respondió con una gran sonrisa, al ver que podría quitarse un poco de su aburrimiento con la peliverde **.** Luego de esto, el hizo lo mismo que la ojiverde poniéndose en un básico estilo de **Kung Fu**. **“** Vamos, tu primero, **Izuki.”** El ojinegro invito con su mano derecha a la adolescente peliverde para que lo atacara primero.

Ella se molestó un poco al ver que su amigo la estaba subestimando un poco al darle una clara ventaja, por lo que no la desaprovecharía y le daría una buena lección como castigo.

 **“** Gracias **…”** La ojiverde dijo con una sonrisa para que seguidamente tomara una pequeña carrera hacia **Naruto** atacándolo rápidamente con su puño derecho que lo dirigió hacia la cara de este. Aunque el pelinegro lo atrapo con facilidad, pero si se lo ve de cerca se puede ver que hizo una mueca de asombro en su rostro.

 **“¡** Vaya **!** Mi pequeña Brócoli se hizo más fuerte **.”** El pelinegro comento con evidente sorpresa en su rostro al sentir que su mano izquierda quedo ligeramente entumecida por la fuerza del golpe de la peliverde, pero decidió actuar rápido y no dejarle decir ni una palabra a la adolescente.

 **Naruto** de un movimiento rápido elevo su rodilla para golpear el estómago de **Izuki…** Pero ella reacciono con rapidez bloqueando el golpe con su propia rodilla, provocando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor por la fuerza del golpe de su contrincante.

 **“** Con que golpes sorpresa, **¿** Eh **?”,** La peliverde pregunto con una mueca en sus labios, y en respuesta **Naruto** sonrió algo burlón **. “¡** Entonces toma esto **!”** **Izuki** advirtió en voz alta, mientras le daba un fuerte cabezazo en la cara al pelinegro que lo dejo con los ojos en blanco por un instante **.**

Pero esto trajo como consecuencia que el pelinegro soltara el puño de la peliverde, y ella obviamente aprovecho esa distracción para darle una fuerte patada en el torso que envió al ojinegro unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, con una expresión algo aturdida por los golpes precisos e inesperados que recibió de parte de su amiga.

 **“** Buenos movimientos, **Izuki.”** **Naruto** elogio a su amiga con leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras con su mano izquierda se sostenía de la barandilla de la azotea y con la derecha se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme. **“** Ahora me toca a mí **…”** El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja para que rápidamente sacara una extraña capa negra de la nada y luego de forma inesperada la lanzara al aire provocando que la ojiverde se distrajera por unos segundos, que en realidad fue ese el objetivo de **Naruto**.

El pelinegro al ver esto actuó rápidamente apareciendo frente a ella con su brazo derecho extendido, listo para darle el golpe final a **Izuki…** Aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que los saco a ambos de sus acciones y pelea amistosa.

**{RINGGG}**

Ambos quedaron ligeramente perturbados al escuchar el molesto sonido de la campana de la escuela, que para su enojo los interrumpió en el momento más emocionante de su pelea. Aunque la peliverde fue la decidió decir algo al respecto.

 **“** Al parecer me salvo la campana **…”** La ojiverde opino con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ver que el pelinegro tenía pensado noquearla o algo similar con su anterior ataque.

 **Naruto** solo formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

 **“** Yo no estaría tan seguro, **Izuki…”** El ojinegro dijo en voz baja para que de forma inesperada tocara con su mano derecha uno de los pechos de la peliverde que quedo sin palabras y los ojos bien abiertos por la acción inesperada de su amigo. **“¿** Puede ser que crecieron más **?”** El pelinegro pregunto con una expresión entre confusa y curiosa, al tratar de comparar con su mano izquierda la medida que tenían los pechos de la peliverde antes con los actuales, que lo dejaron sin habla al descubrir que habían crecido más.

 **“¡** Pervertido **!”** **Izuki** grito en voz alta para que rápidamente por instinto le diera un fuerte puñetazo al pelinegro que estaba con la guardia baja y muy distraído.

Por lo que, **Naruto** sin poder reaccionar a tiempo recibió de lleno el golpe en todo su rostro enviándolo a chocar contra unos tubos de metal que habían tirados por ahí dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia, pero aun así quedo con una pequeña y débil sonrisa en sus labios.

 **“** Sin **…** duda **…** crecieron **…** más **…”** **Naruto** susurro con sus ojos en forma de remolino para que seguidamente quedara inconsciente, pero aun conservando su pequeña sonrisa algo pervertida.

Mientras tanto **Izuki** , sostenía sus pechos con una expresión muy sonrojada por esa acción tan atrevida del pelinegro para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lentamente hacia su amigo.

 **“** Mi pequeño gatito pervertido **…”** La peliverde murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente se sentara encima de la espalda de **Naruto,** porque tenía que pensar cómo podía despertarlo de su estado de inconciencia temporal y al instante se le ocurrió una gran idea porque se formó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

***En Alguna Parte De La Prefectura De Shizuoka* [Hora: 12:02 p.m.]**

Una mujer grito de terror cuando un villano le robo el dinero de su cartera, dejándola tirada en el piso y ella por instinto utilizo su **Kosei** que consiste en un escudo de energía azulado para protegerse del ladrón.

 **“¡** Un ladrón **!”** Un civil acuso al tipo que había asaltado a la mujer. **“¡** Alguien **!”** El mismo civil pidió con desesperación la ayuda de algún héroe que estuviera cerca.

Mientras que el villano con aspecto de moco gigante escapaba con el dinero que le robo a la mujer a paso rápido entre las personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

 **“¡** Atrápenme si pueden **!”** El villano desafío en voz alta a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo, mientras sin darle la mínima importancia se llevaba por delante un poste de luz que atravesó con su cuerpo viscoso sin sufrir el mas mínimo daño en el proceso por razones obvias.

 **“¿** Eh **?** No hay ningún héroe **.”,** Otro civil dijo al mirar hacia todos lados. **“** Siempre suele haber alguno cerca. **”** El mismo civil comento muy confuso al no ver ni un héroe a los alrededores.

Mientras esto pasaba un hombre misterioso, salió de una tienda con una bolsa de compras en su mano izquierda que al ver dicho alboroto se quedó parado en la puerta de dicho lugar.

 **“** Seguramente están aprovechando el caos de esta mañana **.”** Otro civil al zar opino al recordar la pelea de hace unas horas atrás.

El hombre misterioso tosió en su mano derecha machándola con un poco de sangre, mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación del grupo de civiles.

 **“** Hay muchos sujetos que no saben que uso darle a sus **Kosei.”,** Otro civil que estaba cerca murmuro en voz baja. **“** Nunca se acaban **…”** El mismo civil dijo con una clara expresión de decepción en su rostro al ver como ese villano escapaba como si nada por la vereda de enfrente sí que ningún héroe estuviera presente pudiera detenerlo.

El hombre misterioso ya había escuchado suficiente de esta conversación, por lo que decidió usar su misterioso **Kosei** volviéndose más alto y musculoso con respecto a su anterior forma, para que seguidamente hiciera su dramática aparición como un famoso héroe ya muy conocido en el mundo.

 **“** Van a acabar **.”** El héroe rubio prometió con una voz grave. Y esto produjo que los civiles se dieran la vuelta rápidamente con expresiones de sorpresa total al encontrarse con un héroe que todos ellos conocían por su **Kosei** y su gran sonrisa. **“** Eso es porque **…”** El rubio musculoso hizo una pausa dramática para mirar fijamente al villano que este último sintió un extraño escalofrió en su ‘espalda’, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia atrás en un punto específico quedando aterrorizado cuando vio al héroe. **“¡** Yo estoy aquí **!”** El rubio dijo con una gran sonrisa que ayudo a calmar el tenso ambiente que había entre los civiles, y como siempre tuvo el efecto deseado en ellos.

***Secundaria Orudera* [Hora: 15:30 p.m.]**

Las clases habían terminado para los estudiantes de tercer año, por lo que estos empezaron a prepararse para irse hacia sus casas. Aunque no todos se iban hacia sus casas porque había un pequeño grupo que se iban a otro lugar a divertirse un rato con sus amigos/as.

 **“** Hey, **¿** Vamos al karaoke **?”** Una estudiante pregunto con una sonrisa a su amigo.

 **“¡** Suena bien **!”** El otro estudiante respondió con entusiasmo a su amiga.

Mientras los estudiantes empezaban a irse, **Naruto** estaba tratando de llamar la atención de **Izuki** desde hace varios minutos **… (Pausa)** No entendía porque ella lo estaba ignorando, no había hecho nada malo **…** Creo.

 **“** Vamos, **Izuki** no me ignores **.”** El pelinegro pidió a la peliverde que estaba leyendo tranquilamente las noticias de esta mañana en su celular, ignorando a su amigo. Y **Naruto** que pensó que **Izuki** lo estaba ignorando por la acción inesperada que había hecho antes, que de apoco él estaba recordando.

 **“¡** El incidente de esta mañana está en el top de las noticias **!”** La ojiverde dijo con una expresión feliz, para que seguidamente guardara su celular en su mochila **…** Todavía ignorando al pelinegro que tiene frente suyo, que al ver esto quedo en ‘shock’ al ser ignorado completamente por la peliverde.

 **“** Ella me ignoro completamente **…”** **Naruto** murmuro en voz baja con un aura de depresión rodeándolo. Aunque de forma inesperada él fue interrumpido por la ojiverde que se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su amigo.

 **“¡Naruto!”** La peliverde llamo en voz alta al pelinegro para seguidamente agarrarlo de sus manos descubiertas sobre el pupitre. **“** Debemos darnos prisa para ir a casa, todavía tengo que escribir unas cosas en mi cuaderno de héroes **.”** **Izuki** comento al ojinegro que levanto la mirada de golpe al darse cuenta que había podido llamar la atención de su amiga y al darse cuenta que ella estaba tomándolo de sus manos se sonrojo levemente.

***Punto De Vista de Bakugo***

El rubio cenizo observaba la conversación entre su **Deku** y ese maldito ladrón/usurpador **… (Pausa)** Que, para su diversión y ‘felicidad’. **Naruto** estaba haciendo lo que sea para llamar la atención de su **Deku** que por el momento no le daba ni cinco de atención y al ver lo con esa extraña aura de depresión rodeándolo le hizo formar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

 **“** Te lo mereces, maldito usurpador **.”** **Katsuki** dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras que sus dos amigos asentían con una gota de sudor estilo anime al observar la extraña actitud de su líder hacia **Naruto** con respecto a la peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas, sin duda eran celos.

 ** _“Katsuki_** _, eres diabólico **…”**_ Un amigo del rubio cenizo pensó con nerviosismo al ver como este último reía como maniático.

Aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que no se lo esperaban ninguno de los tres, pero el rubio cenizo lo sufrió más que sus dos amigos. Y eso fue que, **Izuki** le tomo la mano a **Naruto** de forma inesperada, obviamente **Katsuki** al ver esto sintió una increíble cantidad de celos y furia en lo más profundo de su alma. Por lo que apareció en un borrón de velocidad frente a la peliverde y a un lado del pelinegro para descargar su ira en **Deku** y **Naruto**.

 **“¡¡Deku!!”** El rubio cenizo grito con ira, provocando que ella se asustara por la aparición del **Kacchan,** y el pelinegro gruño al escuchar su voz. **“¡** Maldita **!”** **Katsuki** dijo muy molesto azotando su puño contra el banco de la adolescente, pero sin darse cuenta que cuando azoto su puño izquierdo provoco una pequeña explosión que casi pulverizo el cuaderno de **Izuki** dejándolo medio irreconocible.

Tanto **Izuki** como **Naruto** quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cómo había quedado el cuaderno con los análisis de los héroes que la peliverde tanto esfuerzo había puesto al ver a los héroes. Los amigos de **Katsuki** observaron con decepción al ver a su líder actuar de esa forma tan cruel con **Izuki,** y a la vez empezaron a temblar de miedo al sentir que el ambiente cambio de forma repentina por motivo del pelinegro que se levantó de su silla con los ojos cerrados para controlar nuevamente su creciente ira. **Bakugo** sonrió de forma burlona al ver como la peliverde estaba al borde de las lágrimas por su acción y al ver eso produjo algo extraño en su corazón **…** Por un momento tuvo la intensión de disculparse con ella por lo que le había hecho a su cuaderno **,** pero no pudo hacerlo porque **Naruto** lo interrumpió.

 **“** Sabes, **Katsuki**. Esta vez te pasaste de la raya **…”** El pelinegro opino tronándose con fuerza sus nudillos **. “** Y lo pagaras muy caro **.”** **Naruto** prometió con una expresión fría para seguidamente abrir sus ojos revelando sus iris amarillos con pupilas negras iguales a los de antes.

 **Bakugo** sacudió la cabeza para olvidar su disculpa con la peliverde, para que luego formara una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro porque había esperado un momento como este desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **“** Vamos, **Naruto.”,** **Katsuki** reto al pelinegro de forma burlona. **“** Estuve esperando esto desde hace **…”** Pero de pronto el rubio cenizo fue silenciado por un fuerte y preciso gancho en la mandíbula de parte del pelinegro que lo elevo un metro en el aire para que seguidamente este le diera una patada en el torso que lo envió contra los dos amigos de **Katsuki** que lograron atraparlo con dificultad el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder **.**

El pelinegro observo con completa decepción como el rubio cenizo cayó derrotado con solo dos golpes suyos y eso que no uso demasiada fuerza.

 **“** Hmph **…”, Naruto** dijo con una expresión aburrida **. “** Sigues siendo débil, terrorista. La próxima vez que hagas algo contra mi pequeña Brócoli no seré tan blando contigo **.”** El pelinegro comento con seriedad al cuerpo inconsciente de **Katsuki** , para luego desviar lentamente su mirada hacia los dos amigos del rubio cenizo que temblaron de miedo cuando vieron esos extraños ojos del pelinegro. **“** Ustedes dos, llévenselo de mi vista **.”** **Naruto** ordeno con una expresión fría dirigida a los compinches de **Bakugo,** que asintieron con rapidez para seguidamente desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder.

Después que esos dos se llevaran al rubio cenizo de su vista, Los ojos del pelinegro volvieron a la normalidad a su color negro de siempre para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta para encontrarse a su peliverde sollozando en voz baja al ver que su cuaderno de héroes estaba arruinado, por lo que **Naruto** decidió hacer algo al respecto porque no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

Mientras que, **Izuki** sollozo cuando tomo entre sus manos el cuaderno de análisis de los héroes que tanto esfuerzo había puesto en escribir **…** Ahora estaba totalmente arruinado por culpa de **Kacchan,** aunque de pronto ella fue interrumpida por su amigo de la infancia que le puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

 **“** Tranquila, **Izuki**. Tu cuaderno todavía tiene salvación **.”** El ojinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora para animarla, que provoco que ella solo mirara triste a su cuaderno ahora chamuscado.

 **“** No, mientas, **Naruto**. Sabes perfectamente que mi cuaderno de héroes está completamente arruinado por culpa de **Kacchan…”** La peliverde murmuro con un tono de voz muy triste.  

 **“** En eso te equivocas, **Izuki**. Recuerda que con mi ‘magia’ puedo hacer casi lo que sea **.”** El pelinegro aseguro con la misma sonrisa confianzuda en sus labios, mientras que de su mochila de acampar sacaba la capa negra de antes para seguidamente tomar de las manos de la ojiverde dicho cuaderno chamuscado.

La peliverde solo observo en silencio lo que **Naruto** haría con su cuaderno de notas. Mientras que al mismo tiempo el pelinegro envolvió con su capa especial el cuaderno de héroes de su amiga para luego dejarlo encima de la mesa de la ojiverde con una mirada pensativa. E **Izuki** al notar esto miro al ojinegro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

 **“** Y, **¿** Ahora qué **?”** **Izuki** pregunto con mucha curiosidad por lo que podía hacer esta vez la ‘magia’ del pelinegro para que seguidamente se acercara un poco más su cara para ver que ocurría con su preciado cuaderno de héroes.

 **“** Espera **.”** **Naruto** contesto con seriedad para que luego apoyara su mano derecha sobre el cuaderno envuelto con su capa dejando pasar unos cuantos segundos en esa posición **…** Hasta que de pronto retiro su mano de dicho objeto. **“** Listo **.”** El pelinegro dijo con un tono misterioso en su voz, retirando lentamente su capa del cuaderno de notas de la peliverde **...** El cual apenas Izuki lo vio quedo con la boca abierta porque estaba como recién sacado de la tienda donde antes ella lo había comprado.

 **“** Wow, **¡** Eso fue sorprendente **!”** La peliverde opino con un brillo contento en sus ojos, mientras con ambas manos tomaba su preciado cuaderno de héroes quedándoselo mirando fijamente en especial el título de dicho cuaderno, porque de repente tuvo un largo y feo recuerdo de su pasado.

***Flashback* [Año: Hace 10 Años Atrás.]**

Una pequeña de 4 años buscaba a su madre por la casa para que ella le prendiera la computadora y poder ver su video favorito sobre cierto héroe **.**

 **“¡** Mama **!”** Una niña peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas llamo en voz alta a una joven mujer peliverde, para que seguidamente la niña entrara a la cocina a paso rápido. **“¡** Mama, la computadora **!”** La pecosa dijo una vez más, mientras daba saltitos de entusiasmo.

La madre de Izuki, es una joven mujer delgada con el cabello corto de color verde oscuro atado con una cola de caballo a la izquierda.

 **“¿** Otra vez **?”** Inko pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

 **“¡** Rápido **!”** Izuki respondió con desesperación.

 **“** Cielos, ya debes haber visto unas 10.000 veces este video, Izuki **.”** La joven peliverde opino con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que la niña ya no podía aguantar más la espera por lo que empezó a golpear su cabeza de forma cómica contra la silla acolchonada en que estaba sentada. **“** A mí me da escalofríos verlo **.”** La madre de Izuki comento al recordar el contenido del video sobre cierto héroe que es el símbolo de la paz de Japón.

Mientras tanto dicho video empezaba a reproducirse, provocando que la niña peliverde se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo para observar con una gran sonrisa la pantalla de la computadora.

 **Izuki: “Ese era un antiguo video. Una catástrofe extraña que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Mostraba a personas siendo rescatadas por un héroe durante su debut.” **La narradora empezó a explicar nuevamente.

**{Inicio Del Video}**

**“¿Estás viendo? ¡Ha salvado a un centenar de personas!”, Un civil exclamo con un tono de voz entre asustado y sorprendido. “¡Es una locura! ¡No han pasado ni diez minutos!” El mismo civil opino con total incredulidad de lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos.**

**Mientras el civil decía estas palabras, desde las ruinas del edificio en llamas empezó a salir una gran figura que a pesar de que no podían verlo, si escuchaban los fuertes pasos del héroe sobre el colectivo.**

Izuki observaba el video con una sonrisa de asombro.

**“¡Jajaja!” El héroe desconocido (Hasta el momento) empezó a reírse en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a paso lento por encima del colectivo accidentado.**

**“¡Está riendo!” Otro civil dijo con asombro por la acción inesperada del héroe.**

Izuki al escuchar la risa de All Might quedo sin palabras por el increíble momento, que por más que lo hubiera visto miles de veces no le quitaba lo emocionante.

**“Todo está bien. Eso es porque…”, All Might hizo una pausa dramática antes de seguir con sus palabras. “Yo estoy aquí.” El rubio musculoso tranquilizo a todos los civiles con su gran y brillante sonrisa.**

El héroe conocido como All Might, es un hombre muy alto y rubio, cuyo diseño se asemeja a los cómics de héroes estadounidenses clásicos, con más sombreado que cualquier otro héroe, su cabello va peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevan en pico. Su vestimenta de héroe consiste en un traje de cuerpo rojo, blanco y azul con botas de color amarillo. Se ha demostrado con y sin capa. En general, su diseño se considera muy clásico.

La sonrisa de Izuki se agrando y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al escuchar las palabras de All Might, pero las últimas palabras fueron una bomba para ella siempre dejándola impresionada.

**{Fin Del Video}**

**“¡** Es genial **!”** La niña peliverde dijo con sus brazos extendidos, observando fijamente la figura de acción del famoso héroe en su mano derecha **.** **“¡** Cuando tenga un Kosei quiero que sea como el tuyo **! ¡Jajaja!”** Izuki empezó a reírse en voz alta, tratando de imitar la risa de All Might.

Inko observo y escucho con una pequeña sonrisa como su única hija desea ser como dicho héroe en el futuro, pero a la vez su sonrisa paso a una expresión preocupada porque había algo en su cabeza que la había estado atormentando durante estos últimos meses, y es con respecto al Kosei de su hija que hasta el momento no lo había manifestado en su cuerpo.

**{Al Otro Día}**

“Es mejor que te rindas.” Un doctor de avanzada de edad aconsejo con seriedad a la niña peliverde.

Esto provoco que Izuki quedara completamente petrificada en su lugar con una expresión en blanco por la inesperada y mala noticia, mientras que a la vez dejaba caer su figura de acción de All Might al piso.

“Eso…”, La joven peliverde murmuro sin poder creer las palabras del médico. “Entonces, ¿Si tiene algo malo?”, Inko pregunto al doctor que se quedó callado en respuesta, mientras que ella le dio una pequeña mirada a su hija. **“** Sus compañeros del jardín ya han manifestado sus habilidades… Ella es la única...” La joven peliverde dijo con preocupación por el estado mental de la pequeña ojiverde que todavía seguía en la misma manera.

El medico escucho cada palabra de la madre de la niña, y supo sacar una conclusión al instante del porque Izuki no tiene un Kosei como los demás niños/as.

“Disculpe, usted es de la cuarta generación, ¿Verdad?” El doctor pregunto con una expresión seria, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la joven peliverde. “¿Qué hace su Kosei?” El medico mayor pregunto una vez más con notable profesionalidad. 

“Si, bueno. Puedo atraer objetos pequeños hacia mí. Mi marido respira fuego.” Inko respondió con su mano derecha en su cara, mientras con su mano izquierda atraía lentamente la figura de acción de su hija.

“Normalmente a los 4 años ella habría manifestado uno de esos Kosei, o una combinación de ambos. Cuando los superpoderes comenzaron a aparecer se realizaron investigaciones al respecto. Los resultados arrojaron un punto interesante sobre la falta de articulación en el dedo meñique del pie.” El medico revelo con la misma actitud profesional, mientras que Inko observo con tristeza como Izuki estaba al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar las palabras del doctor **.** “Cuando los humanos no usan alguna parte de su cuerpo esta se vuelve innecesaria. Las personas que les falta una articulación han evolucionado.” El doctor señalo en la radiografía el pie izquierdo de la peliverde menor. “Como pueden ver en esta radiografía. Izuki-chan tiene dos articulaciones.”, El medico señalo en especial esa zona del pie de dicha radiografía, mientras que Izuki al escuchar y ver la radiografía provoco que ella quedara con la boca abierta por su gran mala suerte **. “** Resulta raro ver algo así en la actualidad. Sin embargo, significa que no tiene un Kosei.” El doctor termino de explicar con una expresión algo triste porque esta es la peor parte de su trabajo en dar las malas noticias a sus pacientes y arruinando los sueños de los niños/as que no tienen particularidades.

**{De Vuelta En La Casa}**

Izuki se había pasado casi toda la tarde viendo una y otra vez el video favorito donde aparece All Might haciendo su debut como héroe. Mientras que Inko observaba con una expresión muy triste al ver que su hija estaba muy deprimida por la terrible noticia que les había dado el doctor horas atrás.

“Mama… **”** Izuki llamo en voz baja a la joven peliverde **.** “Sin importar la situación el salva a las personas sonriendo. Él es un héroe genial...” La niña peliverde murmuro con tristeza, mientras que Inko al ver que su hija estaba a punto de llorar le partió el corazón **. “** Yo… ¿Puedo ser como el?” La ojiverde pregunto al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que la peliverde mayor empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su hija.

“¡Lo siento, Izuki! ¡Lo siento!” Inko dijo una y otra vez a su pequeña, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza porque pensaba que es su culpa que su hija no tuviera un Kosei como los demás niños/as.

 **“No, te equivocas. Te equivocas, mama. Esa vez, lo que quería escuchar...”** La narradora de repente se quedó callada.

***Fin De Flashback***

***Media Hora Después***

**Izuki** y **Naruto** caminaban con rumbo a la casa de la peliverde, porque ella tenía que escribir unas cuantas cosas extras que había visto durante la pelea entre los héroes y el villano de esta mañana, además que después ambos entrenarían durante unas horas y él le enseñaría ese truco de magia que restauro su cuaderno de héroes como le había prometido.

 **“** Hey, **Izuki…”** El pelinegro llamo la atención de la pecosa **. “** Has estado muy callada durante el camino **¿** En qué piensas **?”** El ojinegro pregunto con una expresión aburrida, dándole una pequeña mirada a la ojiverde que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo.

 **“** Oh, solo estaba recordando el pasado **.”** La peliverde respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada que el pelinegro noto al instante.

 **“… (Suspiro)** Eres fácil de leer **Izuki** , **¿** Qué fue lo recordaste **?” Naruto** pregunto con seriedad y algo de preocupación por su amiga porque antes de que la conociera, ella no la pasaba muy bien por ser marginada al no tener un **Kosei** como los demás niños y niñas.

 **“** Recordé cuando el doctor me dio la horrible noticia de que no tenía ningún **Kosei** en mi cuerpo **…”** La ojiverde contesto en voz baja, bajando su mirada al suelo para no hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro.

El ojinegro la miro fijamente por unos segundos hasta que decidió decir algo al respecto.

 **“** Sabes **Izuki** , aunque no tengas un **Kosei** en tu cuerpo, de igual manera puedes cumplir tu sueño de ser una heroína con o sin **Kosei…”** El pelinegro dijo con un pequeño suspiro. **“** Además, recuerda que yo tampoco tengo uno. **”** El ojinegro comento con una expresión algo aburrida, ya que no le importaba tener un **Kosei** como los demás estudiantes **…** Sin duda alguna estaba mucho mejor como estaba.

 **“** Tienes razón en eso, **Naruto…” Izuki** opino con una expresión pensativa al final de sus palabras por unos segundos, para que seguidamente decidiera decir su pregunta **.** **“** Pero, **¿** De verdad crees que pueda convertirme en una heroína **?”** La peliverde pregunto con timidez en su voz, desviando su mirada hacia su cuaderno de héroes.

El pelinegro se la quedó mirando fijamente durante un minuto entero, que para la ojiverde fue una eternidad algo incomoda.

 **“** No tengo dudas de que te convertirás en una fuerte y **…” Naruto** hizo una pequeña pausa, porque sus ojos brillaron de forma algo pervertida **. “** Atractiva heroína **.”** El pelinegro respondió con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque esta respuesta suya gano un suave golpecito en su brazo izquierdo de parte de la peliverde.

 **“** Eres un pervertido **.”** **Izuki** dijo con una expresión enojada que simulo, para luego formar una dulce sonrisa por las palabras inspiradoras de su amigo. **“** Pero tienes razón, **Naruto**. **¡** Me mantendré firme y siguiere adelante hasta cumplir mi sueño **!”** La peliverde prometió en voz alta con una expresión totalmente decidida.

 **“** Así se habla, **Izuki.”** El ojinegro apoyo con un pulgar arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente ambos empezaran a caminar bajo un puente.

La ojiverde de pronto hizo algo inesperado y esperado a la vez… Elevo su puño derecho sobre su cabeza para empezar a moverlo hacia todos lados.  

 **“¡Jajaja!” Izuki** empezó a reírse en voz alta, tratando de imitar la risa de **All Might…** Pero, fallo graciosamente porque su risa emitida de cierto héroe sonó algo extraña y divertida para cierto pelinegro que la observaba tratando de aguantarse su propia risa.

 **“¿** Otra vez con esa risa extraña, **Izuki?”** **Naruto** pregunto con una expresión divertida al escuchar la risa de su peliverde.

 **“** Si, y no es extraña. Es la risa del mejor héroe del mundo **.”** La ojiverde respondió con sus mejillas infladas de lo molesta que estaba por escuchar como el ojinegro se burlaba de su intento de imitar la ‘magnifica’ risa de **All Might**.

 **“** Hai, hai, **Izuki.** Lo que tú digas. **”** El pelinegro acepto a medias la respuesta de su amiga, mientras que todavía conservaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque de pronto él pelinegro se detuvo en seco al sentir algo extraño debajo, mientras su sonrisa se borraba de sus labios cambiando a una expresión seria. La peliverde al darse cuenta que **Naruto** se detuvo, ella hizo lo mismo dándose la vuelta para quedárselo mirando fijamente con una expresión algo confusa.

 **“¿** Qué pasa, **Naruto?”** La peliverde pregunto con curiosidad y también algo aterrada de que hubiera un villano cerca de su posición.

El pelinegro en respuesta puso su dedo índice en los labios de **Izuki** para silenciarla por un momento porque escucho un sonido extraño que provino desde las alcantarillas, por lo que el miro hacia la tapa más cercana que tenían de su posición **…** Y tal como presintió de ese lugar empezó a salir un extraño fluido oscuro que rápidamente tomo la forma de un horrible monstruo con ojos y dientes extraños.

La peliverde observo muy asustada ese aterrador monstruo que seguramente es un villano que les venía a hacer daño a ella y su amigo. En cambio, el rubio solo observo con seriedad y sin inmutarse en ningún momento de la llegada de esa cosa repulsiva **…** Esta fue la opinión personal de **Naruto**.

 **“¡¿** Un villano **?!” Izuki** exclamo con horror para seguidamente esconderse detrás del pelinegro por seguridad, ya que sabía que el la protegería **…** A pesar de que ambos no tuvieran un **Kosei, Naruto** nunca retrocedería en una pelea **.**

 **“Izuki** , cierra los ojos. No quiero que veas esto **.”** **Naruto** murmuro en voz baja a la ojiverde que asintió con la cabeza haciendo lo que su amigo le ordeno.

El villano con **Kosei** de fluido o lodo, miro a **Izuki** y **Naruto…** Principalmente a este último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **“Un disfraz de tamaño mediano.”** El villano dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que hoy es su día de suerte para poder escapar de ser atrapado por **All Might** , ya que el cuerpo de **Naruto** es perfecto para camuflarse entre los civiles **.**

El villano cambio su sonrisa por una más pervertida, porque tal vez podría usar el cuerpo de **Naruto** para divertirse con esa zukulenta peliverde **…** Aunque de repente fue interrumpido por la voz del pelinegro.

 **“** Vaya, nunca había visto una cosa tan fea **…”,** El pelinegro opino dándole una mirada completa al villano **. “** Pareces un experimento fallido. **¿** Acaso te sacaron de un laboratorio subterráneo **?”** El ojinegro pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa burlona, aunque por un instante se le había borrado esa sonrisa por una expresión seria al recordar algo feo de su pasado **…** Pero, solo duro un instante porque volvió a su expresión fría.

 **Izuki** que escucho las palabras de **Naruto** , empezó a reírse en voz baja porque él siempre es de usar palabras como esa con las personas que le caían mal o lo molestaban.

 **“¡¿Que dijiste, mocoso maldito?!”** El villano de fluido exigió con furia, mientras estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el ojinegro para tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza.

 **“¿** Que estas sordo **?”, Naruto** pregunto con el ceño fruncido, aunque esto produjo que el villano se enfadara más que antes **.** **“** No lo voy a repetir **.”** El pelinegro contesto con las manos en sus bolsillos, y una expresión aburrida en su rostro porque el villano extraño resulto ser una completa pérdida de tiempo ya que el ojinegro se esperaba una pelea mano a mano desde el principio.

El villano estaba al borde de matar a este chico bocón y molesto, pero eso sería una muy mala elección de parte suya porque no tendría como escaparse del molesto de **All Might** que venía pisándole sus talones **…** Literalmente, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte cuando tome su cuerpo por la fuerza.

 **“¡Ya verás! …”** Aunque de repente el villano de lodo fue interrumpido de su ataque cuando escucho junto a **Naruto** e **Izuki** que la tapa de las alcantarillas salió volando hacia arriba chocando contra la parte superior del puente, y esto fue producto de un fuerte golpe de alguien.

Tanto el villano como el pelinegro quedaron muy sorprendidos **[Menos Izuki que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados.]** cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

 **“** No se preocupen, estudiantes **.”** **All Might** tranquilizo levantándose del suelo hasta su máxima altura para seguidamente utilizar su pie derecha para pisar con fuerza el suelo **. “¡** Yo estoy aquí **!”** El rubio dijo con su gran sonrisa, mientras al lado suyo caía la tapa de la alcantarilla que había golpeado hace un instante atrás.

 **Izuki** cuando escucho la voz de su más preciado héroe sobre todos los demás, decidió abrir sus ojos rápidamente y cuando vio a **All Might** quedo totalmente paralizada de la emoción de ver en persona a su héroe favorito.

El villano al ver que no tendría escapatoria, decidió atacar de forma desesperante al héroe número **1** del mundo con su brazo derecho de lodo **…** Pero, **All Might** esquivo sin problemas el ataque del villano agachando un poco su cuerpo, produciendo que dicho ataque siguiera de largo y golpeara un punto del puente subterráneo. Luego de esto el rubio musculoso dio un salto hacia delante en dirección del villano que en un intento más desesperado empezó a atacar con más de sus ataques de lodo esta vez decidiendo usar su brazo izquierdo, pero antes que esos ataques tocaran al héroe este se detuvo con su pie izquierdo pisando con fuerza el suelo para tomar un buen impulso, porque utilizaría una de sus técnicas más famosas y utilizadas por él.

La única en darse cuenta de esto fue la peliverde que quedo con la boca abierta.

 **“** Esa pose **…”** , La ojiverde murmuro en voz baja. **“¡Naruto! ¡** Al suelo **!”** **Izuki** ordeno en voz alta al pelinegro que al parecer estaba enfocado en la pelea que tiene frente a él, por lo que no le prestó atención a la ojiverde cuando paso lo obvio **.**

Ella al ver que su amigo no la escucho decidió salvar al pelinegro por su cuenta, por lo que salto sobre **Naruto** provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. **All Might** al ver la acción heroica de la estudiante peliverde su sonrisa se agrando y brillo más que antes, por lo que cargando fuerza en su puño derecho decidió no perder más tiempo y hacer su técnica de una vez por todas.

 **“¡TEXAS SMASH!”** El rubio musculoso grito con un tono de voz lleno de poder, lanzando su puño derecho al frente provocando una presión de viento que se dirigió hacia el villano de lodo a una increíble velocidad.

El villano al ver ese ataque quedo con los ojos muy abiertos del miedo **…** Pero, no fue lo suficiente rápido para escapar o esquivar ese ataque. Aunque lo más horrible que sufrió el villano fue cuando la presión de viento lo alcanzo empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás, mientras gritaba de dolor al ser comprimido.

 **“¡¿Solo con la presión del viento?!”** El villano de lodo dijo con una expresión insoportable de dolor para que seguidamente explotara largando lodo/fluido hacia todas partes que, para mala suerte de los dos únicos espectadores de la pelea **…** Esa cosa cayó sobre ambos manchándolos de pies a cabeza con esa cosa asquerosa y repugnante.

 **Izuki** y **Naruto** que observaron todo el suceso desde su posición en el suelo quedaron con la boca abierta por ese ataque del rubio musculoso, aunque el pelinegro fue el primero en salir de su impresión porque sintió que la peliverde estaba encima suyo, apoyando sus pechos en su espalda dejándolo con una expresión soñadora al sentir esa maravillosa sensación.

 **“** _Ah **…**_ **”** El ojinegro suspiro en su mente **. “** _Esto es el paraíso **…**_ **”** **Naruto** pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha para que seguidamente cerrara sus ojos para disfrutar más este momento único **…** Si, **Naruto** es algo pervertido.

Mientras que **Izuki** se había desmayado de golpe cuando el pelinegro cerro los ojos, ya que ver a **All Might** en persona fue demasiado para ella quedándose encima de su amigo con una sonrisa de felicidad pura. El rubio musculoso al ver esa extraña escena sintió que una gran gota de sudor estilo anime se deslizo por su frente, aunque también le pareció gracioso y algo adorable.

***2 Minutos Después***

**All Might** se acercó al par de estudiantes extraños que todavía seguían en el suelo para despertarlos de su estado de inconciencia que en este caso sería para **Izuki,** porque **Naruto** estaba consciente de su alrededor y el acercamiento del héroe. El rubio musculoso juro que el pelinegro estaba sonriendo de forma pervertida, pero fue por un instante porque luego volvió a la normalidad **…** Negando con la cabeza decidió despertarlos ambos con sus manos para darle unas suaves palmadas en los rostros de ambos estudiantes.

 **“¡** Hey **! ¡** Hey **!”** , El héroe rubio llamo a ambos, pero al ver que **Izuki** abrió los ojos se detuvo **. “¡** Ah **!”** **All Might** dijo con sorpresa al ver que la peliverde abrió sus ojos lentamente por los golpecitos molestos que había recibido en sus mejillas. **“** Que alivio **¡** Me alegro que ambos estén bien **!”** El rubio musculoso comento con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su mano derecha frente a su rostro en un gesto de saludo.

 **Izuki** cuando enfoco su mirada seguido de escuchar esa voz conocida quedo con la boca abierta como un pez recién sacado del agua y los ojos en blanco de la impresión, porque el famoso héroe estaba agachado frente a ella **…** Pero esa no fue su única reacción, ya que también grito de la sorpresa retrocediendo un metro hacia atrás. Y esto fue como la señal para que el pelinegro se levantara como un robot acercándose rápidamente a su amiga, provocando que el rubio musculoso lo observara fijamente con curiosidad.

 **“¡Izuki! ¿** Qué paso? **¿** Te hicieron daño **? ¿** Fue **Katsuki** otra vez **?”** **Naruto** pregunto una pregunta tras otra con una evidente preocupación en su rostro, mientras de forma disimulada sacaba una barra metálica de color negro de su manga derecha para ‘matar’ al maldito que había sido capaz de herir a su peliverde **…** Aunque por suerte el rubio musculoso no había visto el arma cuerpo a cuerpo que saco **Naruto**.

El héroe numero **1** observo todo ese pequeño alboroto con una expresión divertida, porque vio que ese chico se preocupaba mucho por la chica ojiverde **,** Por lo que de repente un nuevo pensamiento apareció en su cerebro. 

 ** _“¿_** _Tal vez sean novios **?**_ **”, All Might** pregunto en su mente para que seguidamente diera un suspiro ** _._ “** _Oh, la juventud **.”**_ El rubio musculoso pensó con una sonrisa, al recordar sus días en el instituto con sus amigos/as y compañeros/as.

Mientras tanto la peliverde todavía no salía de su trance, por lo que único que hizo fue señalar con su dedo índice al héroe que estaba observando fijamente su interacción. El pelinegro siguió hacia donde estaba señalando su amiga y cuando vio que era **All Might** se puso en posición de defensa.

 **“… ¿** Tu **? ¡¿** Qué le hiciste a **Izuki?!”** El ojinegro exigió con evidente ira en su voz, mientras sostenía su barra metálica en un agarre inverso.

El héroe rubio quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como ese chico lo estaba enfrentando sin importarle quien fuese **…** Aunque cuando vio lo que el pelinegro tiene en sus manos un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, lo hizo estar precavido.

 **“** Chico, será mejor que bajes o guardes esa cosa **.”,** El rubio musculoso ordeno para que seguidamente se cruzara de brazos. **“** Podrías terminar lastimado **.”** **All Might** opino con una expresión seria, observando fijamente a ese chico porque había algo mal con el que no sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras... Pero, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió dejarlo de lado.

 **“** Ya veremos quien saldrá lastimado, **¡** Viejo **!”** El pelinegro grito con furia para que seguidamente daba un salto para impulsarse hacia el héroe que miro al chico sin inmutarse por su repentino ataque **…** Pero antes de que su puño izquierdo conectara contra el estómago de **All Might,** un grito femenino lo detuvo en el acto.

 **“¡Naruto** , detente **!”** La peliverde ordeno en voz alta, provocando que el ojinegro se detuviera en seco de su ataque, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta de forma lenta para empezar a mirar fijamente a la ojiverde. **“All Might** no me hizo nada, solo quede sorprendida de verlo en persona **.”,** La ojiverde explico con un tono algo tímido al recibir esa mirada de parte de su amigo **. “** Además, recuerda que nos salvó a ambos de ese malvado villano. **”** **Izuki** dijo con una expresión seria, observando como su querido amigo se había tranquilizado para que este seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia ella.

 **“** Hmph, lo que sea **.”** **Naruto** acepto a medias las palabras de la peliverde, mientras guardaba su barra metálica en su lugar para luego ponerse al lado de **Izuki** cruzado de brazos.

El héroe rubio al ver un hueco en la conversación de ambos estudiantes decidió entrar para explicar su error.

 **“** Lo siento, ambos se vieron involucrados en mi lucha contra el villano. No suelo cometer esta clase de errores, pero, era mi primer día en esta ciudad así que me deje llevar **.”** El rubio musculoso explico con su típica risa al final de sus palabras, mientras que a la vez puso su mano derecha en su rostro para que el momento fuera más dramático de lo normal.

La ojiverde al escuchar las palabras y la risa de **All Might** quedo con una mirada soñadora y con espirales en sus ojos. Mientras que **Naruto** se cruzó de brazos con una expresión molesta, porque le habría gustado tener una pelea con ese rubio con sonrisa de estúpido que para su disgusto empezó a hablar de nuevo.

 **“** Sin embargo, ambos fueron de gran ayuda, principalmente tu chica por ese acto heroico de ayudar a tu novio. **¡** Sin duda asombroso **!”** **All Might** elogio a la peliverde que quedo en shock cuando su cerebro capto esas palabras. **“** Además, gracias a ambos pude capturarlo **.”** El héroe rubio dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras en sus manos tiene dos botellas de refrescos de la marca ‘torrent’ que al parecer había metido a la fuerza al villano a dichas botellas por separado para seguramente debilitarlo y que no escapara del control del héroe.

 ** _“_** _El héroe número **1** , **All Might…** De verdad es el **…** Y **¡** Esta felicitándome **!”**_  La peliverde pensó todavía en una especie de trance, observando como la sonrisa del rubio musculoso brillo más que antes. **“** Ahora que lo veo mejor, **¡** Luce totalmente diferente en persona **!”** **Izuki** pensó en voz alta.

Y este último comentario de la ojiverde provoco una risa en **All Might** , mientras que **Naruto** solo sintió una increíble cantidad de celos.

 **“** Maldito seas, viejo como te atreves a robarme a mi pequeña Brócoli **.”** El pelinegro gruño en voz baja cruzándose de brazos, ya que estaba celoso de que la peliverde estuviera hipnotizado con el rubio.

Aunque de pronto, **Izuki** recordó que debía pedirle un autógrafo lo antes posible al **All Might** antes de que este se fuera a luchar contra otros villanos y la dejara con las ganas de tener su autógrafo.

 **“** Donde debería **…”,** La ojiverde murmuro buscando su cuaderno con rapidez, pero de pronto lo vio a un metro de su posición. **”¡** Mi cuaderno de notas **!”,** La peliverde dijo con felicidad cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, pero cuando lo abrió se encontró con lo menos pensado. **“¡** Ya lo hizo **! ¡** Muchas gracias **!** **¡** Un tesoro **! ¡** Sera una reliquia familiar **!”** **Izuki** grito de forma apresurada para que seguidamente inclinara su cabeza varias veces en señal de agradecimiento.

 **“¡** Okay **!”** , **All Might** dijo con un pulgar arriba. **“** Tal vez en un futuro muy cercano puedas convertirte en una heroína, chica **.”** El rubio musculoso comento con la misma sonrisa, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta dándoles la espalda a ambos estudiantes. **“** Bueno, debó entregar este sujeto a la policía **. ¡** Los veo del otro lado de la pantalla **!”** El héroe rubio saludo con su mano derecha al dúo de estudiantes, con el mismo tono feliz.

 **“** Pero **…”** Aunque la ojiverde no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el rubio siguió con su comentario.

 **“** Los profesionales debemos luchar contra el mal todo el tiempo **.”** **All Might** explico con un tono entre serio y contento para que seguidamente empezara a calentar sus músculos.

 **“** _Espera **…**_ **”,** La peliverde trato de detener al rubio musculoso, observando como este empezaba a estirarse **. “** _Tengo muchas preguntas **...**_ **”** **Izuki** pensó las últimas palabras con total tristeza al ver que su héroe favorito se estaba por ir dejándola con las ganas de preguntarle algo muy importante.

 **“** _Este tipo **…**_ **”** El pelinegro pensó estrechando los ojos en dicho héroe rubio, ya que todavía estaba muy molesto al ver como la peliverde estaba muy triste **.**

Aunque de pronto ella decidió hacer algo inesperado que tanto **Naruto** como **All Might** no lo notaron al estar metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

 **“** Bueno, entonces **…”** El rubio musculoso hizo una pausa dramática para seguidamente dar un gran salto al cielo **. “¡** Espero que sigan apoyándome **!”** El héroe rubio grito en voz alta para que ambos estudiantes pudieran escucharlo claramente.

Mientras que su salto provoco una fuerte ráfaga de viento que movió las copas de los árboles de cerezo cercanos. El pelinegro al ver que por fin se había ido ese tipo con sonrisa de estúpido, cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

 **“** Vamos, **Izuki**. Ese tipo no vale la pena **…”, Naruto** se quedó callado al final de sus palabras al darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta de la peliverde abrió sus ojos **. “¿Izuki?”** El pelinegro pregunto con una expresión confusa porque dónde debería estar la ojiverde, solo encontró una nube de humo con la forma de su cuerpo **.** Aunque mucho tiempo no tardo en localizarla porque escucho su chillido de absoluto miedo, que provino por donde se había ido el rubio musculoso. **“¡¿** Que **?!”** El ojinegro exclamo en voz alta y con los ojos bien abiertos, al ver como **Izuki** colgaba de la pierna izquierda del héroe.

***Punto De Vista De All Might Y Izuki***

Mientras tanto la peliverde se agarró con fuerza a la pierna izquierda del rubio musculoso como si su vida dependiera de ello **…** Y en esta ocasión si estaba en peligro, por lo que empezó a gritar de horror.

 **“¿** Eh **…?”** **All Might** dijo con una expresión confusa para que seguidamente bajara su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro de completo terror de la estudiante peliverde de antes. **“¡** Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey **! ¡** Suéltame por favor **! ¡** Esto es ser demasiado fanática **!”** El héroe rubio ordeno algo asustado al ver hasta donde podían llegar sus fans, mientras que a la vez trataba de sacarse de encima a la ojiverde de su pierna izquierda, que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil porque ella se había enganchado con fuerza.

 **“¡** Si te suelto ahora voy a morir **!”** **Izuki** respondió con desesperación, provocando que el rubio dejara de forcejear con la peliverde.

 **“** Es verdad **.”** El rubio musculoso dijo al instante al pensar esas palabras de la chica.

La ojiverde al ver su oportunidad decidió hablar de forma apresurada, pero con mucha dificultad.

 **“¡** Tengo muchas preguntas que quiero que me respondas **!”** La peliverde hablo con dificultad y una expresión graciosa, ya que el intenso viento la obligaba a cerrar su boca continuamente.

 **“¡** Okay, okay **!”** **All Might** contesto con nerviosismo al escuchar las palabras de la peliverde. **“** Ya entendí, cierra boca y ojos **.”** El héroe rubio ordeno con la misma sonrisa de siempre para que seguidamente con su mano derecha tomara en un agarre firme la mochila de **Izuki** para que esta no se cayera al vacío y el terminara en una situación que lo marcaria de por vida, por lo que rápidamente busco con su mirada un lugar seguro y vacío donde podían aterrizar **… (Pausa)** Pero de repente tosió levemente, provocando un gran dolor a su cuerpo que pudo simular a tiempo. **“** Shit **.”** El rubio musculoso maldijo en voz baja, mientras una gota de sangre se escapaba de su boca que limpio con su puño derecho.

***Punto De Vista De Naruto***

El pelinegro salió de su pequeño shock, para seguidamente subirse con rapidez a la copa de un árbol de cerezo para mirar fijamente hacia el cielo, observando que haría ese viejo con su pequeña Brócoli, y cuando vio que aterrizaron en un edificio lejano de su posición lo molesto mucho.

 **“¡** Mierda **!”** **Naruto** dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de una anciana que estaba caminando a paso lento con un bastón metálico muy llamativo por un brillo característico en este.

 **“** Cuida tu vocabulario, jovencito **.”** La anciana advirtió con seriedad, levantando su mirada hacia el árbol de cerezo. **“** Y bájate de ahí **.”** La mujer de edad avanzada ordeno con la misma expresión en su rostro, ya que en particular le encantaban los arboles de cerezo y que ese mocoso estuviera en uno arruinándolo con sus pies y manos la enfado mucho.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada lentamente hacia la fuente de sonido encontrándose a una anciana con aspecto extraño.

 **“¡¿** Huh? **!”,** El pelinegro dijo con una sonrisa burlona **.** **“** Mire, señora yo no le hago caso a nadie. Así que piérdase por otro lado a estirar la pata **.”** El ojinegro respondió con una expresión aburrida para que de forma muy descortés invitaba a la anciana con su mano derecha a que se fuera de su vista **… (Pausa)** Aunque nunca se esperó que ella le lanzara un bastón metálico a su rostro, provocando que el pelinegro cayera del árbol e impactara con fuerza contra el suelo. Pero, **Naruto** se levantó de golpe para mirar fijamente a la anciana que lo había golpeado. **“¡¿** Qué le pasa, vieja loca **?!”** **Naruto** exigió con evidente ira en su rostro, ya que se le estaba formando un chichón estilo anime en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ella observo con una expresión en blanco a este chico muy maleducado, que por haber dicho esas palabras hacia ella sufriría un castigo.

 **“** Sabes, jovencito no deberías haber dichos esas palabras **.”,** La anciana opino con una mirada seria para luego cambiar su expresión que incomodo un poco al pelinegro. **“** Porque hiciste enfadar a la anciana equivocada **.”** La mujer de edad avanzada comento con una pequeña sonrisa sádica en sus labios para que seguidamente arrojara su bastón en el aire sobre el ojinegro que observo todo eso con el ceño fruncido.

 **“¡** Ja **!** **¿** Qué mierda fue **…?”** Pero de forma repentina el pelinegro fue silenciado cuando encima suyo el bastón metálico cayo con fuerza aplastándolo contra el suelo, porque la anciana tenía un extraño **Kosei** que producía que los objetos que tocara pudieran agrandarse o encogerse según su gusto y control.

Ella al ver esto sonrió ampliamente porque le había dado una lección de por vida al chico con malos modales. 

 **“** Te lo dije, chico **.”,** La anciana recordó al estudiante ojinegro. **“** Nadie se mete con una anciana que en su pasado fue una vi.. **.”** Aunque de repente la mujer de tercera edad fue interrumpida cuando su bastón fue levantado del suelo como si fuera una ramita por el pelinegro que pensó que había ‘asesinado’. Luego, **Naruto** arrojo dicho bastón gigante a los pies de la anciana que había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta al presenciar que el chico no había sufrido ningún daño y ni hablar de su fuerza sobre humana **…** Pero lo que dejo aterrorizada a la anciana fueron los ojos del chico que ahora habían cambiado a iris amarillas con pupilas negras que desprendían un enorme sentimiento de ira hacia su objetivo para que seguidamente este formara una sonrisa psicópata en sus labios cuando elevo su mano derecha hacia la anciana. 

 **“** Sabe que podría matarla en este momento si quisiera, anciana **…”,** El pelinegro afirmo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, pero de repente su expresión cambio a una más tranquila **. “** Pero no lo hare, porque no soy un asesino **.”** **Naruto** murmuro en voz baja para que seguidamente sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, y esto es debido a que pudo controlarse a tiempo al recordar a cierta peliverde **…** Por lo que poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar a paso lento hacia el edificio donde estaba **Izuki** junto al héroe rubio.

 **“** Aun **…”** La anciana dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro escuchara su comentario, y que al parecer escucho porque **Naruto** se detuvo en seco, pero solo fue un instante por qué luego despareció en un espiral negro con un destino desconocido. **“** Este chico **…”** La mujer de tercera edad se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos **. “** Podría ser un excelente villano en un futuro cercano **.”** La mujer de edad avanzada opino con una gran sonrisa para que seguidamente pusiera su mano izquierda sobre el bastón metálico volviéndolo a su tamaño normal, volviéndolo a empuñar en su mano derecha. Luego de esto ella empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado con destino hacia su casa.

**Punto De Vista De All Might Y Izuki***

El rubio musculoso junto a la peliverde aterrizaron en un edificio al zar que para su suerte estaba vacío en la azotea de dicho lugar. **Izuki** casi al instante se soltó de la pierna del héroe para empezar a besar el suelo como si hubiera llegado a un oasis.

 **“** E-Eso fue aterrador **…”** La peliverde opino con leves temblores en su cuerpo, ya que se le estaba por salir su querida alma.

Mientras eso pasaba un espiral negro apareció detrás de unas cajas apiladas, por lo que **All** **Might** e **Izuki** no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de **Naruto…** Aunque este último no hizo su aparición hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

 **“¡** Maldición **!”,** El rubio musculoso dijo en voz alta con sus manos en sus caderas **. “** Pídele a alguien de los de abajo que te ayuden a bajar **.”** El héroe rubio comento sin ‘importarle’ tanto como la chica peliverde bajaría del edificio.

Pero en realidad esto era una mentira suya ‘sobre no darle importancia de como bajaría la peliverde’, porque la verdad es que el héroe planeaba que ella insistiera en que se quedara para comprobar algo. Y como si fuera invocado o algo parecido el pelinegro decidió hacer su aparición repentina.

 **“¿** Alguien necesita mi ayuda **?”** **Naruto** pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente saliera de su escondite con un aspecto más brillante y misterioso de lo normal volviéndolo muy dramático.

 **“¡** Chico/ **Naruto!”** Tanto **All Might** como **Izuki** dijeron al mismo tiempo con expresiones de asombro, ya que no podían entender como el ojinegro había llegado tan rápido hacia este edificio.

El rubio musculoso tenía un grado de curiosidad muy alto sobre el **Kosei** de ese chico, pero decidió reservarse su pregunta para otra ocasión. La ojiverde en cambio, no pregunto nada sobre la aparición repentina de su amigo, porque sabía que este tiene trucos de ‘magia’ bajo su manga para poder haber llegado hasta donde estaba ella.

 **“** Ese soy yo **.”** El pelinegro afirmo con un pulgar arriba para que seguidamente su mirada se enfocara en la peliverde.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero la ojiverde observo que el uniforme de su amigo estaba muy maltratado.

 **“¿** Qué te paso **?”** **Izuki** pregunto con cierto grado de preocupación.

 **All Might** también tenía algo de curiosidad de que pudo haberle pasado al chico.

 **“** Oh, **¿** Esto **?”, Naruto** señalo a su uniforme escolar, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de ambos espectadores **.** **“** Una vieja loca me golpeo sin razón alguna **.”** El pelinegro respondió con una expresión molesta y cruzándose de cruzados.

Tanto **All Might** como **Izuki** quedaron con expresiones en blanco por esa respuesta, pero no preguntaron nada más al respecto. El rubio musculoso al ver que la peliverde tiene a su ‘novio’ de vuelta para que este la ayudara a bajar del edificio, suspiro de alivio porque ahora podía irse tranquilamente a seguir combatiendo villanos. Por lo que rápidamente decidió irse del lugar porque tarde o temprano aparecería el problema con su cuerpo y no quería que un civil común supiera sobre eso.

 **“** Bueno, ahora si tengo que irme, adiós **.”** El rubio musculoso saludo para seguidamente empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la baranda de la azotea.

La ojiverde al escuchar esto salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada de su amigo al héroe más importante del mundo.

 **“¡** Espera **!** Tengo que **…”** Aunque la peliverde no pudo terminar porque el rubio musculoso la detuvo en seco.

 **“¡** No **! ¡** No puedo esperar **!”** **All Might** dijo en voz alta, mientras seguía su paso hacia la baranda de la azotea.

El pelinegro solo estrecho sus ojos en el rubio, porque esas palabras lo molestaron.

 **“** _No te atrevas a arruinarle el sueño a mi pequeña Brócoli, **All Might…**_ **”** El ojinegro pensó, mientras estaba haciendo lo posible para tratar de controlarse así mismo porque si llegaba a escuchar otra respuesta negativa de parte del héroe sin duda se armaría un desmadre sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

 **“** Pero **…”** **Izuki** no termino sus palabras porque de pronto empezó a tener muchos **Flashback** sobre todos los comentarios negativos que recibió a lo largo de su vida de que no podía ser una heroína por no tener un **Kosei** , empezando primero con el doctor que por poco y arruino su sueño, seguido por los insultos de **Kacchan** y sus amigos **…** Entre otras personas que se burlaron de ella por no tener un **Kosei** como los demás **.**

Aunque de pronto una nueva luz de recuerdos de su madre que la apoyo siempre en su sueño de convertirse en una heroína, seguido de **Naruto** que siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándola y protegiéndola de las personas que se burlaban de ella **…** Por lo que armándose de valor decidió preguntarle su duda lo antes posible.  

 **“¿** Alguien sin un **Kosei** puede ser una heroína **?”,** La peliverde pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que **All Might** la oyera, y al parecer lo logro porque el rubio musculoso se detuviera en seco **.** **“** Una persona sin un **Kosei… ¡¿** Puede ser como tú **?!”** La ojiverde pregunto en voz alta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para seguidamente cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló un poco, porque tenía miedo de recibir una respuesta negativa que arruinaría su vida y su sueño para siempre.

 **All Might** en respuesta se quedó en silencio dándole la espalda a ambos estudiantes, hasta que de pronto empezó a girar su cabeza lentamente en dirección a la peliverde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su objetivo había sido contestado por esta jovencita con un corazón muy puro y noble. **Naruto** observo fijamente al rubio musculoso esperando pacientemente la respuesta que cambiaría la historia de este mundo, dándole un antes y un después.

 **Izuki: “Mi encuentro con All Might… Fue un milagro… En ese momento, ni siquiera podría haber imaginado lo mucho que cambiaría mi destino.”** La narradora termino sus palabras por este capítulo.

Continuara **…**

**Ending**

La cámara enfoca el libro de héroes de Izuki que esta sobre su escritorio, abierto en una página en específico que mostraba el diseño del futuro traje de heroína de ella.

**Me aburro en este mundo que me rodea.**

Dicho libro estaba abierto en una página en específico que dejaba ver el diseño del futuro traje de heroína de Izuki.

**Sin importar cuando lo dibuje mi deseo es inalcanzable**

 

Y en la siguiente página hay un diseño del traje de Naruto, pero mucho no se puede apreciar debido a que la hoja está tachada.

 

**Muchas veces estuve cerca, pero se desvaneció como un sueño**

All Might aparece de brazos cruzados de diferentes puntos de vista, y luego con su puño extendido listo para una pelea para que seguidamente este sonriera provocando que se iluminara todo.

 

**La ciudad al amanecer está llena de señales que nos susurran**

Luego el pie de una persona pisa con fuerza el suelo dejando la marca de la zapatilla, que resultó ser Izuki que estaba corriendo con rapidez hacia un punto fijo tratando de perseguir una estrella.

 

**Estoy temblando, pero seguiré buscando en la oscuridad**

 

Lentamente estaba amaneciendo por el camino donde estaba corriendo Izuki, hasta que de pronto hay un cambio de escena donde sale ella de niña jugando con su figura de acción de All Might.

 

**Me aburro en este mundo que me rodea.**

 

Izuki seguía corriendo hacia la estrella con la intensión de tomarla entre sus manos, mientras a su alrededor ya casi estaba de día.

 

**Sin importar cuando lo dibuje mi deseo es inalcanzable**

 

Naruto miraba fijamente la fotografía de una persona muy querida para él, y por alguna extraña razón apretó sus puños.

 

**¿A qué tengo que renunciar para alcanzarlo?**

 

Los ojos de Naruto ganaron iris amarillos con pupilas negras que brillaron con intensidad en la oscuridad cuando miro hacia la cámara.

 

**Muchas veces, muchas veces intenté gritar. Yo, al final estoy solo**

Izuki tropezó con una piedra casi cayéndose de fauces al suelo, pero justo a tiempo pudo equilibrar su cuerpo para seguir corriendo hacia su objetivo.

**Sea un sueño, una ilusión o la realidad. Iré más allá de mis limites**

El pelinegro y la peliverde se observaron fijamente con una sonrisa cuando se encontraron en el final del camino.

**Está bien si caigo. Está bien si lloro. Todas esas experiencias. Florecerán como las flores**

Luego de esto ambos se sentaron en la arena de la playa observando el hermoso amanecer que tienen frente a ellos con expresiones tranquilas.

**Fin Del Ending**

 

**[¡Corte! Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia mía.** **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]**

**El Capitulo Tiene 18659 Palabras.**


End file.
